It Starts With A Story
by MyHeartIsForSnowing
Summary: David and Mary Margaret find themselves longing for one another, ever since he woke up. Their love started when he was in a coma. Their love starts with a story.
1. It Starts With A Story

**It Starts With A Story**

David had been awake for only a week, but Mary Margaret couldn't stop thinking of him. As soon as she found him in the stream and woke him up, she couldn't help but feeling a special connection with him. She even felt drawn to him when she read the story to him, but now it was different. She longed to be near him, and to talk to him. But, she knew she couldn't. His wife was always with him, so she never got up-close-and-personal time with him. And he was married, it would be horrible to get in between them, and wrong. But as hard as she tried, she couldn't remove him from her thoughts.

* * *

He should love his wife, he knows this; but David pondered about her all day long. And besides, there wasn't much to do in that hospital every day. It was dull there, unless Mary Margaret was volunteering that day. He'd sometimes have to forcefully stop himself from staring at her. She looked familiar, even when she had just woke him up and he didn't know her. But he was positive he knew her from somewhere, by the way his heart jumped when he saw her. Sure, she was beautiful, but his heart jumped as if he was seeing someone he loved that he hadn't seen in a while. It was a strange, but good, feeling. He could get used to it, but then there was the matter of his wife. He remembered his life with her, but it felt… _fake._

One day, when Kathryn wasn't around, but she was, he decided to go and talk to her.

"Mary Margaret, right?" As he said her name, her heart skipped a beat.

"Y-Yeah." She stuttered out the awkward reply.

"Hey, if you have a moment, I want to talk to you." Mary Margaret tried to conceal her blushing, and nodded.

"That would be nice." She smiled, but inside she reminded herself that he's married, so neither of them should try anything. He led her to a hallway in the hospital that was fairly empty, so they could have a bit of privacy. He sat on a bench off to the side of the hallway, and she sat next to him, keeping a good distance between them. She wanted to scoot as close as she could to him, but didn't want to take the risk of being seen by Kathryn or Regina.

"Mary Margaret, I'm thinking of leaving her." This caught Mary Margaret by surprise.

"What?" She was stunned. Did he just say what she thought he did?

"Yeah, I … our love just doesn't seem real." David shook his head and stared at the floor.

"But why would you do it?" Mary Margaret was still in awe. He looked over at her

"I'd do it… for you." They both just stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Mary Margaret abruptly stood up and left, leaving David sitting on the bench alone.

_I had ONE chance, and I blew it,_ David thought, and closed his eyes. He tried to imagine what would happen if he hadn't messed everything up. Did she feel the same?

* * *

Mary Margaret quickened her pace as she wondered if he had followed after her. She wasn't sure what she should have done back there; ran away (like she did) or tell him that she felt the same? No, all of it was wrong. Kathryn didn't deserve that, but she wanted to be with him more than anything. But if that meant breaking up their marriage and crushing Kathryn's heart, then she wouldn't do it. She tried to ignore the feeling deep inside of her; the one that said "You belong with him". It was hard, but she did it. She also resisted the urge to run back to him, to tell him about her feelings, but she knew she _couldn't_. It was painful to walk away like that, but what else could she do? Profess her love and live happily ever after with him? No. Life didn't work that way; even if she wished it did. It wasn't long before she heard quick footsteps behind her.

"Mary Margaret, please, listen to me." She gave a frustrated sigh, and turned to face him.

"I'm listening." Her eyes found the floor.

"I screwed up, I'm sorry. But that doesn't change the fact of why I left her." Mary Margaret still hadn't looked up from the floor. She sighed, and closed her eyes.

"But ever since I woke up, I couldn't help but feeling a connection between us." Mary Margaret looked up at him, and a questioning look formed on David's face.

"You feel the same way, don't you?" He grinned, and she stared back at the floor.

"Yes." It was barely audible, but he heard it.

"So, what's holding you back?" He was confused. If she felt the same way, why didn't she want to be with him?

"This is wrong. You're married." Mary Margaret was still looking at the floor.

"I'm leaving her for you. We won't be together anymore. Then what?" He looked at her, expecting an answer, but she turned around and started walking away.

"But I love you." He said after her. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" She turned to face him.

"I love you." He said again.

She walked back over to him, and they engulfed each other in a hug. Both let out a sigh of relief.

"We can't be seen together, though. Regina…" Mary Margaret pulled away from him.

"Right. How about I meet you at your apartment tonight? I would offer you to come over to my house, but Kathryn doesn't know yet."

"But what about Emma?" Mary Margaret looked at him, puzzled.

"Keep her busy, out of the house." She nodded.

"I think I know someone that can help." He shook his head.

"No, you can't let anyone else know."

"They won't know; all they'll know is to keep her out of the house."

"So, who is going to keep her out of the house?" David crossed his arms.

"Henry, but I think we should tell him, because he'll be happy about it. You know, because he thinks we're Snow White and Prince Charming." Mary Margaret laughed, but David hesitantly thought. Mary Margaret noticed this.

"And he'll be _'in'_ on it. He can help us until we want to tell Emma. Trust me, I've had him in my class for, who knows how long, and he can keep a secret." She smiled, and waited for an answer. David chuckled at the thought of this 10 year old boy sneaking 2 adults around.

"I guess you're right. I'll do anything to be with you." He returned her smile.

"Anything?"

"Anything. And that's a _promise_."

* * *

_**Message from the author**_

**_So, this is my second FanFiction! I love Snow/James, MaryMargaret/David, but if you'd like to see more stories from me about different characters, go ahead an ask! Thank you!_**


	2. It Starts With A Kiss

**It********Starts With A Kiss**

Mary Margaret found Henry at the sheriff's office with Emma after her talk with David at the hospital. She decided now was the time to ask him.

"Henry? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Henry looked up from what he was doing, and nodded.

"Sure, Miss Blanchard." Henry followed her out of the room into the hallway of the office.

"I need you to do a favor for me."

"Okay, what do you need?" He leaned in to listen.

"I need you to keep Emma out of my apartment tonight. Just until 6:30." Her voice lowered to almost a whisper.

"Okay. Why do you need to be alone, though?" He tilted his head to one side.

"Well, Mr. Nolan is going to be at my apartment and-" Henry interrupted her.

"He is? Really? Does this mean you're getting back together?" Mary Margaret quietly laughed.

"What do you mean by _'back together'_?" She smiled at him.

"You were once married to him, y'know." He smiled too, and she laughed.

"Right, the Snow White thing… but I _really _need you to keep Emma out of the house so we can talk in private. Okay? Can you do that?" He nodded.

"I can. I'll do really good, I promise." He started to walk back to Emma's office.

"And I don't have to remind you that this needs to be a secret, right?" She said after him.

"Got it!" He walked back into Emma's office.

Mary Margaret turned around and walked out of the building. She thought of how nice it would have been to be married to _him. _How could she get that lucky? She drove home and reached her apartment. It was empty, because Emma was at work, and soon would be stalled by Henry. She was debating what she should wear; would it be like a date, or just a 'talk'? She eventually decided on an outfit that was a bit in between fancy and casual. A bit of makeup couldn't hurt, either. When she was done, she went to the living room and waited for him to arrive. Sooner than later, a knock came from the door. She hurriedly ran to open the door.

"Hey, David." She let him in, and he sat on the couch. She sat next to him.

"I told her, Kathryn." Mary Margaret looked at him with a worried face.

"And?"

"She took it… surprisingly well. Almost as if she were expecting it." Mary Margaret scooted next to him, to be closer.

"So, she's not hurt?"

"I don't know. That's the thing…" Mary Margaret nodded.

"Oh. I guess we have to keep sneaking around, then?"

"I don't know. I guess if we don't want anyone suspecting you're why I left her."

"Okay. But I'm fine with it." She giggled.

"Me too." She rested her head on his shoulder, and intertwined her fingers with his.

They talked for about an hour. They talked about Kathryn, Regina, Henry and Emma, and shared a few laughs.

The minutes they spent with each other seemed like mere seconds, and after a while Mary Margaret looked up at the clock. It was 6:25, and Henry would be back with Emma at any moment.

"David, Henry's going to be back with Emma any time at 6:30. You need to go." David looked up at the clock.

"Oh, okay…" He stood up and went to the door, and reached for the doorknob.

"Oh, and David?" He turned around, and Mary Margaret pulled his face down to hers and both of their lips locked. They both shared this moment and wished it would last forever. But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. The door to the apartment swung open, revealing a shocked Emma, and David and Mary Margaret pulled apart. But it was too late; Emma had already seen them embraced and kissing.

"What is _he _doing here? And _why _were you kissing?!" She shoved David away from Mary Margaret.

"Emma, please, let me explain." Emma spun around and faced her.

"So explain." She crossed her arms.

"I'm leaving Kathryn." David spoke up.

"For me." Mary Margaret smiled at David.

"So it's not cheating." David said. Emma turned and faced David.

"It's cheating if the divorce hasn't happened yet." Emma grabbed David's arm and led him to the door.

"Tomorrow?" Mary Margaret asked David as he was being shoved out the door by Emma. He nodded in response.

"No, not tomorrow." Emma slammed the door in David's face, and trudged over to Mary Margaret, who was now sitting down at the table.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Emma sat down next to her.

"Because we didn't want you to act like… _this." _ Mary Margaret said.

"Well I wouldn't act like _this_ if you had told me. Hell, I might have even been happy for you. I mean, I am, but I didn't want you to lie to me." Emma crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry Emma." Mary Margaret whispered.

"It's fine. Just, next time you want to sneak around like a high school girl, tell me. I might be able to help." Both Emma and Mary Margaret laughed, and Emma got up from her seat. She came back with two drinks, and put one in front of Mary Margaret before sitting back down.

"So, tell me about it." Emma sipped her drink.

"About what?" Mary Margaret laughed.

"That _kiss. _Don't think I didn't see it." Emma let out a chuckle, as did Mary Margaret. She thought for a moment.

"I'd say… it felt… familiar." She looked down with a puzzled face.

"Familiar?" Emma was confused now. Mary Margaret nodded.

"Like I'd done it a dozen times before." Emma laughed.

"Better not tell that to Henry. He'd think you're 'remembering'." They both laughed.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Henry walked up to his teacher's desk at the end of the day.

"Emma caught us…" Mary Margaret told him.

"I mean, what did you talk about?" Henry pulled up a chair, as if he were watching a speech.

"We talked about the divorce he is planning." Henry looked at her with wide eyes.

"You mean, he's leaving Kathryn for you?" Mary Margaret nodded with a smile.

"Then what happened?" Henry leaned against the desk.

"Then… we kissed, and that's when Emma walked in. She saw us." Mary Margaret smiled and blushed.

"Oh." Henry sighed.

"But the kiss… it felt familiar." Henry grinned.

"You're remembering!" Mary Margaret laughed.

"I thought you'd say that." She was still smirking.

"But you are! You need to get with him again. Today." Mary Margaret nodded.

"As Emma was shoving him out the door, that's what we agreed on." She smiled.

"Good." Henry smiled.

* * *

_**Message from the author**_

_**Sorry for waiting so long to upload this! I've been extremely busy lately. But I hope you enjoy! Chapter 3 soon!**_


	3. It Starts With A Cold Heart

It******Starts With A Cold Heart**

"David." Mary Margaret had just gotten off of work and had come to see him. They met up in front of the library, or clock tower.

"Hey. So… Emma knows?" Mary Margaret nodded.

"But it's okay. We talked; she understands." David gave her a doubtful look.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't know her that well, but I know she doesn't exactly show her feelings." Mary Margaret crossed her arms. He was right, but she didn't admit it.

"She seemed fine." She had doubt in her eyes.

"Okay. I trust you on this." David smiled, and they held each other in their arms. Mary Margaret looked up at him, and David leaned in to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"No. Not here- I don't want to be seen be Regina or Kathryn." Almost as if on cue, a voice came behind the couple.

"Excuse me, what are you doing with him?" They both turned around to see Regina.

"Regina, this isn't your business." Mary Margaret said. David and Mary pulled away from each other.

"Of course it is. He's going through a divorce and now you can't take your hands off him." Regina motioned towards David.

"No, it's not." David stepped towards her.

"_Yes_. It is. You two shouldn't be together." Regina walked over to Mary Margaret.

"And _you._ I don't want to see a harlot like you near him again." With a shove, Regina sent Mary on her way. Then she faced David.

"Get out of here." She snarled. With an enraged face, he walked off.

Mary slammed the apartment door, startling Emma, who was sitting at the table. She turned around to see tears streaming down her friend's face.

"That son of a bitch! I'll kill him!" Emma stood up and walked over to the sobbing Mary.

"No. It wasn't David." Mary Margaret said through tears.

"What? Who?" Emma put both of her hands on Mary's shoulders.

"Regina." She sobbed.

"Of course it was her." A knock came from the door, and Emma pulled it open, and David invited himself in. Emma didn't mind, if it would make Mary be quiet for a moment. Still sobbing, Mary ran to him and he protectively put his arms around her.

"It's okay. I know." He placed a kiss on the top of her head. Now, she was still sobbing, but quietly. His comfort was the only thing keeping her from completely falling apart into an emotional breakdown again.

"She's going to tell Kathryn, and then _she's _going to be on us." David held her tighter.

"No, it's going to be okay." Emma smiled at David's comforting her and left the room to give them privacy.

"She's going to make our lives miserable now." Mary said.

"Mary Margaret, stop assuming the worst. She caught us _hugging_. She doesn't know anything else." She looked up at him.

"But she's right. You're going through a divorce, and I shouldn't be around you." David shook his head.

"No, she won't get between us. I know you think that Regina always wins, but if Kathryn finds out we can be together now. No more hiding." Mary thought for a moment, and nodded.

"See? It'll be alright." Mary nodded again, and tucked her head under his chin.

A distinct knock rang through the house. Kathryn knew who it was, and dashed to the door.

"Regina. Come in." Kathryn opened the door wider, and noticed the disturbing look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Regina nodded.

"I'm afraid so, but I can't come in." Kathryn gave her a confused look.

"Is David home?" Regina looked around inside the house.

"No, he hasn't come home yet. Why?" Regina sighed in frustration.

"So he's with _her._"

"Regina, what are talking about?" Kathryn leaned against the doorway.

"He's cheating on you with Mary Margaret. That's why he wants a divorce." Kathryn had a face filled with shock.

"No. He would _never_ do that." Kathryn straightened and stood.

"You're in denial, Kathryn. Just accept it." With that, Kathryn slammed the door in Regina's face.

The ring of a doorbell woke Mary Margaret up. She was on the couch, and she looked up. She must have fallen asleep in David's arms, because they were still tightly locked around her. He smiled and she stood up to answer the door.

"Kathryn…" Mary was pushed aside by her and she trudged over to David, who immediately stood up.

"David. Why did you do this?" Kathryn said in a breaking voice.

"I just want to be happy." He looked over at Mary Margaret.

"With her. I see. So I'll give you what you want. I'm going to move out of the house once the divorce is final. You really hurt me. I hope you're happy." She stomped off in tears.

David sunk back into the couch and Mary curled up next to him and sighed.

"I'm so sorry." Mary Margaret wrapped her hands around his arm.

"Don't be. This is my fault."

"No it's not. It's both of ours, because we both got ourselves into this together." David looked up at Mary.

"And we'll both get out of it together." He said. They both smiled.

About 4 months passed after the divorce was final. Kathryn kept her word and moved out, leaving David alone in the empty house. Some nights Mary Margaret would spend the night, but he couldn't help but feel lonely there. So, he came up with a solution that would cure his loneliness. When they were talking one day, he decided to ask her if she wanted to move in.

"Move in with you? What about Emma?" David shrugged.

"Well, I have two spare rooms. She could have one." Mary smiled.

"Good. I wouldn't want to leave Emma alone in that apartment. I guess I'll move in." She grinned. A long silence passed, while they stared at each other, smiling.

"So, you have two spare rooms? I can take one, and Emma can. Right?" David tilted his head to one side.

"Well, I was thinking you would sleep in my room." He shrugged, and Mary laughed.

"Oh, _now_ I see." She continued to laugh.

"So what do we use the spare room for?" She said once her laughing ceased.

"Storage, I don't know." He smiled.

A week flew by, with Mary Margaret and Emma settling in nicely. Mary Margaret had always lived in an apartment; she'd never lived in an actual house. Same with Emma; jumping from place to place across the country.

Mary Margaret felt at home when she was around David or Emma, like they all belonged together. Emma and Mary Margaret had bonded, and Emma had been playing her "wing-woman" when she had problems with David; which were extremely rare.

Days passed, and the pair became closer. They were inseparable.

* * *

_**Message from the author**_

_****__**Ooh, what's going to happen next? Thank you for reading, and as always, chapter 4 soon ;)**_


	4. It Starts With Each Other

**It Starts With Each Other**

David and Mary Margaret walked along the road, hand-in-hand. Almost a year had passed since David's divorce. Mary Margaret was content to live like this the rest of her life; peaceful afternoons with him, and more importantly, no more sneaking around. When they used to sneak around, it gave her a guilty feeling that hung over her head for a week or two. But now, they were free to go wherever they wanted, with no fear of being seen. Eventually, they learned to ignore Regina sticking her nose in their business. And they were both happy, but Mary Margaret didn't feel very complete with him yet, as if something was missing.

Until now.

"You know, I'm glad you moved in." Mary giggled.

"And why is that?" She said through a smile.

"Because it will make everything easier."

"What's _everything_?" She laughed again, but ceased her laughter when he stooped to one knee, revealing a ring.

"You."

* * *

Emma jumped with joy along with Mary Margaret as her friend flashed the ring at her. The two women were ecstatic, and overwhelmed. When they had calmed down, Emma gave her a bear-hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Mary. This will be good for you and David, you'll see."

"I've been waiting so long for him to ask." She smiled.

"Now he has." Emma laughed. Mary sighed and sat on the couch in their living room, and Emma sat next to her, and the front door opened. Mary Margaret ran to greet David, Emma following. Except they didn't find David, they found Henry.

"Kid, how did you get in?" Emma asked.

"These." He smiled and held up David's keys.

"Where did you get those?" Mary asked.

"David gave them to me. He wants you to have this; I didn't read it I swear." He handed her a folded note.

"Thanks." Mary smiled at him.

"But I need to go." Emma glanced at Mary.

"Actually Henry, why don't you stay here for a while? Your mom comes home at 5:00, it's 4:20." Henry gave a happy nod.

"Okay." Henry went and sat on the couch. Emma sat next to him, and Mary Margaret sat in a chair in the corner of the room, and read David's note. It had three simple words.

_Toll Bridge 6:30_

She smiled. She knew exactly what it meant, and she folded the note closed again. Emma and Henry had been talking, and she noticed Emma had been watching her read it, and had grown curious.

"So, what does it say?" Emma asked. Mary Margaret stood up and handed her the note, and Emma read it.

"Looks like you've got a date." Emma smiled and turned to Henry.

"Do you know yet?" Henry tilted his head to one side.

"Know what?" Emma shot a smile at Mary.

"Mary Margaret and David are going to get married." Henry smiled.

"That's awesome, because it will help you remember!" Emma laughed.

"Sure it will." Emma looked over at Mary, who was also laughing.

"Well, I better go get ready." Mary stood up and walked upstairs.

* * *

For about the first time, Storybrooke was fairly warm that night. Mary Margaret walked along a path to the bridge, wondering what David had planned for her. She finally found the bridge, and saw David standing near the water.

"David." She hugged him, and he laughed.

"I missed you." He said, and Mary let out a giggle.

"We've only been away from each other for 2 hours." She said, as if it were too obvious.

"It seemed like a year to me." Mary smiled.

"Follow me." He grabbed her hand before she could object. They went deeper into the thick of the forest, far past the bridge. She guessed that was just a meeting point. They both came to a clearing, where a lake was. Sitting in the lake by the docks was a row boat.

"David, you didn't have to."She laughed.

"But I wanted to." He said, smiling.

* * *

Half past midnight, both of them returned home to the quiet home.

"I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." Mary said as she hugged David.

"Goodnight." David smiled. Mary silently crept upstairs. Eventually, David went to sleep about thirty minutes later. He found Mary Margaret already asleep, so he moved around the room as quietly as possible.

* * *

The next morning when Mary Margaret woke up, she was comforted by David's arm loosely looped over her shoulder. It was nice to wake up next to someone you love; it gives the happiest, warmest feeling. She was content knowing that she would spend the rest of her life like this, with him.

After they were all awake and had finished breakfast, and Mary Margaret and Emma had some private time to talk.

"So how was last night?" Emma asked.

"Relaxing." Mary smiled.

"That's it?" Emma laughed.

"I'll let you fill in the blanks." Mary stood up and began to clean up the dishes from dinner.

"I think I've heard enough." Emma left the room laughing.

* * *

A week passed, and Mary Margaret and David were busy planning the wedding. Mary Margaret had become exhausted, so she went home before David. Emma had finished work early, and was sitting in the living room.

"Planning coming along alright?" Mary nodded.

"I'm exhausted though." She sat on the couch next to her.

"It'll all pay off." Emma smiled.

"It better pay off." They both laughed. Mary Margaret sat and thought for a while. In less than 3 months, David would be her husband. Her heart skipped a beat, and her thoughts were interrupted.

"Mary Margaret? Hello?" Emma waved a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, I zoned out." Both of them laughed.

"It's fine. Lost in thought, huh? What were you thinking about?" Emma didn't want to sound nosy, but she had to ask.

"I was thinking about the future; everything that will happen after the wedding, and you can still stay here, of course." Mary smiled.

"Thanks." Emma chuckled.

* * *

Four months passed, and after their wedding, Mary Margaret and David were easily adjusting to being officially together.

One day, when Emma was about to leave to run errands, and asked Mary if she needed anything.

"Oh, here." Mary Margaret handed her a small list of things she needed. Emma read the list, stopping on the last item.

"Seriously?" Mary nodded. As Emma left, Mary sat back on the couch, and eagerly waited for Emma to return home with what she needed.

And it wasn't a want, it was a _need_.

* * *

_**Message from the author**_

_****__**And I mean it, it was a NEED! **_

_**Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 5 soon ;)**_


	5. It Starts With Another

**It Starts With Another**

Emma returned home with a few shopping bags and handed one to Mary Margaret.

"You're _sure_ you need this?" Mary nodded.

"I'm sure." She took the bag upstairs, and Emma followed.

* * *

David returned home that night, tired from his day at work. Working at the animal shelter wasn't too chaotic, but taking care of the animals can be tiring. He walked upstairs to find his wife asleep already, so he changed into a set of pajamas silently. He found some trash on the end table, and took it into the bathroom to throw it away there. But something in the bin caught his eye. He looked at it closer. A pregnancy test discarded by his wife.

He picked it up, and a pink plus sign stared back at him.

* * *

The next morning, Mary woke up next to David once again, and found him already awake.

"So, Mary, would you like to explain what I found in the bathroom last night?" This shocked Mary a little bit, but in moments her face broke out into a wide, ear-to-ear grin. His face mimicked hers.

"But are you ready for it?" She asked, and David nodded.

"Absolutely." He reassured her. Mary Margaret let out a happy sigh, and stood up.

"So I guess that spare room will be his or her room, right?" David asked.

"I can't see why not." Mary Margaret shrugged.

"I guess we better get busy, then?" He asked, and she nodded in response.

"Yes, but remember; we want to decorate the room with neutral colors. Green and yellow." He nodded.

"We'll start in about a month." He said as he got up and started to get ready for the day.

"What's wrong with doing it now?" She asked, and he shrugged.

"Too soon, I guess." This was a good point. She didn't want to buy everything too soon. Just in case something happened to the baby… She erased the thought from her mind; it made her nauseous thinking about it.

* * *

Emma of course, was the first to know about Mary's pregnancy. She anxiously waited outside of the bathroom door last night, waiting for Mary Margaret to tell her if the test was positive or negative. Of course, it was positive, and they were both elated.

The next morning at the table, all Emma had to say was a handful of questions.

"Did you tell him?" Emma asked, beaming a smile.

"Didn't have to. He found the test, and asked me when I woke up."

"And he was happy about it…?" Emma leaned in to listen

"Of course he was." She smiled.

"Good, then." At this, David entered the kitchen.

"Excited, Daddy-O?" Emma said, and laughed.

"Very." He said as he sat close to Mary Margaret.

"But we've still got nine long months ahead of us." Mary teased.

"I'd wait any amount of time." David smiled, and Emma chuckled as she stood up.

"Take your sappy romance somewhere else." She leaned back in her chair.

"I think we'll just continue after work." David joked.

* * *

After a seemingly short day at work, Mary eagerly got in her car to drive home. Of course, David wasn't home yet, and neither was Emma. Her work days had fewer hours than theirs did, so she tried to enjoy her free time alone. Reading a book, watching TV, but it got boring. She decided it the time would go by faster if she took a nap. She curled up on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

Hours later, she opened her eyes to find the room dark. How long had she been asleep? Then she noticed the figure over her. She immediately swung at it, not knowing what else to do. She struck the person, only to hear David chuckle. He turned on a lamp next to them, and faced Mary Margaret.

"What was that for?" He laughed.

"You scared me." She tiredly mumbled, and he chuckled again and stood up.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." David said as he helped her up. She tiredly went upstairs, and he heard the bedroom door close. She must be exhausted with what her body had been going through for the past few days, and that was _only the first few days_. He imagined what she'd be like in a couple of months or so. He couldn't stand seeing his wife in pain or angry.

When she was hurting, so was he.

* * *

The next week, it was getting less tiring for Mary Margaret. She was used to the fatigue by the end of the week, because she had set up a schedule that would gain her more sleep. She would hope this pregnancy symptom would subside eventually, because she was certain it would. Mary had done a bit of research on the symptoms, just to make sure everything was fine with the baby when something new came along. But the nausea irritated her, because vomiting wasn't exactly the best feeling in the world. But like all of the symptoms, it would pass. These months weren't going to be easy, but it would be worth it in the end, she could feel it. David was gladly helping Mary Margaret when she wasn't feeling well, or when she was tired. It took patience, but they knew they'd get through it together. Occasionally, Mary Margaret would whine that he wouldn't love her anymore when she was "fat and bloated". He would just tell her it would make her more beautiful if the two people he loved most in his life were one. She would be reassured for a bit, but then complain again a few days later. She loved his comforting words, though, and he eventually made her forget about "getting fat" entirely. Even though she was sometimes self conscious about her weight, she learned it'd be obvious to people that she was pregnant. So finally, she was eager to have a baby-bump. David had finally coaxed her into believing this.

Soon, the long nine months were over, and all that was left was to relax until "the day" happened. David was nervously awaiting it, because he didn't want to see her in pain.

But they both knew that day would come eventually.

* * *

_**Message from the author **_

_**"That day" is going to be in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! Chapter 6 soon!**_


	6. It Starts With Two Beating Hearts

**It Starts With Two Beating Hearts**

On one of Maine's colder nights, Mary Margaret was snuggled up against David under their quilt. David couldn't fall asleep because of the cold. He has never liked it, but he's never felt like leaving the town; something just keeps him in the town. He laid a hand on Mary Margaret's waist, and it found its way to the front of her stomach, where their 'soon-to-be' baby was. He felt a kick, and quietly chuckled. He pulled his hand away when he saw his wife's own body begin to shake with laughter. She turned and faced him.

"I've been awake the whole time." She whispered, still smiling.

"Can't sleep either?" She shook her head.

"No, I was asleep."

"Oh, sorry for waking you up, then." He said as she just smiled.

"No, it's okay. It was a nice way to wake up." She curled up against him again, and closed her eyes.

"Well, go back to sleep, then. Tomorrow could be the day, you never know." He said as he embraced her, who was snuggled up against his chest. She gave a quiet laugh, and slowly drifted off into a light sleep. But David didn't fall asleep yet. Now that she was curled against him, facing him with her stomach pressed against him, he could feel the baby's every move inside of her. Did it bother her? Surely she was used to it by then, he guessed. When the movement settled down, he finally got some rest.

* * *

The next morning, he found Mary Margaret downstairs with Emma. She was sipping tea, instead of coffee. They didn't think coffee could do anything to the baby, but they didn't want to take any risks. Caffeine probably isn't the best thing for an unborn child, anyway.

"Morning." Emma muttered tiredly as David entered the kitchen.

"Good morning. How are you feeling, Mary?" He sat in between his wife and Emma.

"Good, for the most part. Not much is happening today." She said as she placed a hand over her stomach.

They all talked for a while, until they all had to leave for work, except for Mary Margaret of course. The school had her on a maternity leave, until after the baby was a month old. She decided to just relax that day, for she could tell by the baby's inactivity that it was almost time.

And of course, she was right.

* * *

David was almost done with work for the day, when he got a call from Emma.

"Hello?"

"David, I'm at the hospital with Mary, she's gone into labor and-" David cut her off.

"I'm on my way. If you're near her, tell her I'll be there soon." She could hear his voice and breathing becoming strained, and she realized he was probably running to his car.

"Okay." She hung up. David didn't bother telling his boss or coworkers where he was going. They all knew his wife was pregnant and almost due, so he was certain that they would understand.

David reached the hospital moments later, searching for Emma. He knew his wife would be in the ER, so he looked there. He didn't bother going to the front desk; he didn't want to miss the birth of his first son or daughter. He finally found Emma, sitting outside of the ER door. His first instinct was to jerk the door open, but a nurse stopped him.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't go in there." She put her hand on the door.

"That's my _wife _in there!" He cringed at Mary's painful shriek from inside the door.

"I'm sorry but you have to let them do their business, she'll be fine." Frustrated and defeated, he sat down next to Emma, nervously tapping his foot. It pained him every time he heard his wife cry out from inside the room. After some time, nurses emerged, so he asked one if he could see his wife.

"Of course, and congratulations, both girls are healthy-" David stopped the nurse.

"Both?" The nurse smiled, and opened the door to the ER. David stepped in, and saw his wife. She was holding two, red-faced newborns in her arms.

Twins. They had twin girls.

He sighed with relief and happiness as he pulled up a chair, close to Mary. Mary Margaret was wearing a blue hospital gown, with an IV cord in her wrist

"They're both beautiful." He said through a smile. They both sat in silence for a while, admiring their two beautiful daughters, until Mary broke the silence.

"I guess this means we'll have to get another crib, then?" She joked.

"I guess it does. But you've still got a few more days to stay in here. They can't let you leave just yet, you need rest. I'll get the crib tomorrow." David said. Mary Margaret grabbed his hand.

"But can't you stay here with me tomorrow?" She gave him a disheartening look.

"I wish I could." He gave her a sad smile. They both looked up as the door opened, and Emma stepped in with a nurse.

"Twins." Emma laughed.

"I'm glad you're doing fine, and we'll let you have some rest now. So I'm going to have to ask you to clear out." The nurse said as she injected antibiotics into Mary's IV. Mary Margaret willingly let the nurse scoop the two newborns out of her arms. She was overwhelmed with fatigue, so it would be nice to sleep for a while.

"Get some rest, okay Mary?" David leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"Okay." She said softly, and the room cleared out.

* * *

When Mary opened her eyes again, she wasn't in the ER. She was in a small room in the hospital. She sat up, looked around the room, and smiled as she saw David in the corner of the room, asleep in a chair. Then, she wondered about her daughters. Hopefully they had gotten some sleep, too. As far as she could tell, it was still dark outside. So she tried her best to get back to sleep.

When she finally woke again, David was gone, replaced by Emma.

"Where's David?" She asked.

"I don't know, he said something about the girls, then left." As if to answer to both of them, David entered the room, a nurse following with their daughters.

"Glad you're finally awake." He said, smiling, and sat at the foot of the bed. The nurse gave both of the newborns back to Mary, and left.

"Have you thought of names, yet?" Emma asked both of them.

"Mary?" David shrugged and looked at his wife.

"… I've always liked Angel and Ana for twins. It's sweet." She smiled at her daughters.

"Then I guess that's what it will be." David smiled, and then turned to Emma.

"Emma, can you stay with Mary while I go get a few things for them once they return home?" Emma nodded.

"Of course." Emma took David's place at the foot of the bed.

"Bye, Mary. I'll be back soon." She nodded, and he left the room.

Off and on, nurses or doctors would come in the room and check on Mary, check on the babies, and occasionally take them for rest. During this time, Mary got her own rest. Hours later, David returned.

"What took you so long? I missed you." Mary said when he entered the room.

"I had to get a few more things we needed to double. Another baby carrier, diapers, baby formula, I even got a double stroller." Mary Margaret nodded and understood.

"What time is it?" She asked, staring at the IV cord still in her wrist.

"Half past five. Why?" David asked as Mary lifted her wrist up, looking closer at the IV cord.

"The nurse said I could take this out at five." She said as she gently removed the needle from her wrist.

"Only a day left here, then we can go home." David smiled and sat next to her.

"I can't wait. We can finally go home, and settle down. Be a family." She smiled at her daughters, who were now asleep.

"Here." Mary Margaret held Ana up, and David scooped his daughter out of his wife's arms.

"They look like you." He laughed.

"Not entirely." She joked.

"Your eyes, your nose, your ears, your face. Shall I go on?" He smiled at her.

"Your hair, though." She reassured him. They both sat in silence for hours. Neither of them minded the silence; it was peaceful. They didn't mind spending their time like this until they could leave, because there wasn't much else for them to do at the hospital.

Their streak of silence was broken by a solemn knock at the door. It opened, and Mary sighed in frustration. An interruption in their peaceful moment, she didn't mind, but _this_ interruption, she did mind.

Regina materialized in the doorway.

* * *

**_Message from the author _**

**_Awww twinsies 3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 7 will be posting soon, and thank you for reading!_**


	7. It Starts With Going Home

**It Starts With Going Home**

"Regina, what do you want?" Emma stood up from her chair.

"It's not what I want." Regina stepped aside, and Henry walked in.

"I wanted to see Mrs. Nolan." Everyone in the room could almost feel Regina cringe when Henry called her Mrs. Nolan. Henry sat next to the hospital bed.

"I'll be back at 6:30 to pick you up, Henry." Regina remained expressionless, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Henry smiled in awe at the two newborns in Mary's arms.

"What are their names?" He said as he leaned against his mother's shoulder.

"Angel and Ana." Mary smiled.

"How do you know the difference?" Henry stared down at the two identical faces.

"A mother knows her children, so I know who is who."

"Same with the father." David laughed.

* * *

After the tedious hours of painstakingly signing numerous amounts of paperwork and documents, David and Mary Margaret were free to leave with their children. Finally, Mary was allowed to relax in her own home, but not much relaxing was involved at night. If one of the girls cried, so did the other. But their mother's gentle cradle always soothed the twins, so when they woke up to find that she was gone, they cried again. No matter how many late nights they spent making baby formula or changing diapers, they didn't mind if it was for their children's own good.

* * *

Mary Margaret blinked her eyes open in the middle of the night when she heard Angel's distinct wailing. She tiredly stood up, and went to soothe her daughter.

"Hey, it's okay." She soothingly whispered as she scooped up the crying child. She shushed her daughter, and brought her downstairs into the kitchen. She quietly made a bottle for Angel, and took them both upstairs. She sat at the foot of the bed, feeding her daughter the warm bottle. Watching all of this was David, unbeknownst to her. As far as she was concerned, he was still asleep. He watched her tender and loving gestures as she hushed their daughter back to sleep. She didn't notice his open eyes when she let the room to put Angel back in her own crib. Smiling, he fell back asleep. Even if they turn out to be bad parents in the future, that moment was priceless, and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

"David! Help!" Mary Margaret's cry for him rang throughout the house.

"Mary? Are you okay?" He rushed into the room she was in. One look at her, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny!" She began laughing herself, and looked down at the baby spit-up on her shirt. She was holding Ana, which is where it came from.

"I'll be right back." He left the room, still laughing. Moments later, he returned with a washcloth.

"Here." He gave it Mary Margaret and she cleaned herself up, and he sat next to her.

"Is Angel still asleep?" Mary asked, and David nodded in response.

"She'll probably be awake soon, so you'll need to be ready to get her." David sighed.

"Alright." Mary Margaret then gave him a questioning look.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm just exhausted." He said, chuckling.

"Well, you better get used to it. After eighteen long years, I bet you at least one of the girls will still hang around." As if to give her own opinion about what they were talking about, Angel's cries echoed from the other room.

"I've got her." David said as he stood up.

The exhausting days trudged on, and soon enough, their daughters learned to just fall back asleep when they woke in the middle of the night, instead of cry. There would still be crying, but not as much. Eventually, a month passed and Mary would be leaving her daughters at a daycare in the school until the end of her work day. As painful as it was to let her children go, she knew she had to.

At recess, Henry had question after question about her new daughters. Every day he would talk to her at recess instead of playing with the other children. Socializing with them bored him, so he preferred to talk to his teacher. He was always a loner like that, but he was content with it being that way. He could care less that the other children judged him, because unlike them, he was truly happy being just the way he was. He didn't care about being known as the weird kid who likes fairytales, or being the teacher's pet.

He could almost feel the other children mocking him as he talked to his teacher, but he paid no mind to it. One day, they would all be proven wrong when everyone remembered.

"So, who do they look like now?" Henry asked. Mary Margaret laughed as she remembered David pointing out all of her features on their daughter's faces.

"They look like me, in David's opinion, but they have David's 'dirty-blonde' hair color, which makes me think of him." Talking about her daughters made her long to see them, and a sad smile spread across her lips. Henry, being the clever person he was, noticed this and changed the subject.

* * *

As the dreary hours slowly passed, it was time for Mary Margaret to see her daughters. On her way to the daycare, she got a call from David.

"Hello?" She said as she answered the phone.

"Mary, I was calling to let you know that I got off early today and already picked Angel and Ana up. I knew you'd want to see them as soon as you got off work, but I couldn't help myself."

"Oh, that's fine," She smiled, "I'll be home soon."

"And be careful; the roads are slick from the rain." Mary remembered it had been raining for the past few days, and still was. Typical.

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." They both hung up. She got in her care, and drove toward home. Mary was excited to get home as quick as possible to see her family. Maybe to quick. Her only mistake was failing to notice the headlights speeding towards her from the right.

The last thing she remembered was the shrill squealing of tires before she blacked out.

* * *

**_Message from the author_**

**_If you've read my other FanFiction, Unforgotten Home, you'd know by now that I LOVE leaving you all in suspense! I decided to make take a little break from the lovey-fluff, and put a bit of shock in the story. But it will be back to normal in no time, so don't worry! I hope you enjoyed, and chapter 8 will be posting soooooooon! 3_**


	8. It Starts In The Rain

**It Starts In The Rain**

Her vision was blurred, and she stared up at the ceiling tiles moving above her head. Where was she? And what was she lying on?

"Mary?" A voice foggily echoed. David appeared beside her.

"David…" She said quietly as she blacked out again. David raced beside the doctors who were wheeling his wife on a stretcher into the ER. He wondered what they would think; the same person being in the ER twice, recently, but both for extremely different reasons. His heart ached seeing her unconscious, frail body on the gurney. His mind raced with horror when he noticed the deep gash on her arm. The EMS workers had quickly bandaged it, but the blood had soaked through the bandage. Her normally pale face grew paler.

Just like last time, he was shut outside of the ER while the doctors and nurses rushed around the room, helping his wife. He thought of the painful hours he sat through a month ago. Hearing her painful cries from inside the door, not being able to help her. But now, he heard nothing but the doctors and nurses moving around the room, shouting commands, and medical equipment buzzing and beeping. Every time he heard it, his heart dropped, imagining to dreadful things that may be happening to her. Raising their only four week old twin daughters without a mother would be painful on all of them. Soon enough, Emma called, beaming questions at him. All he told her was that the hospital called him, and told him about Mary's car accident. He knew nothing more, and honestly wanted to be spared of the details. Seeing her being hurt was painful enough, and hearing about it was just the same. He told Emma to stay home with Angel and Ana, and under any circumstance, don't leave them alone.

* * *

Agonizing hours pulled by, and finally, he was informed that he could see her. His heart shattered when he saw her, still motionless, with a tube attached to her nose to keep her breathing. He never wanted to see his wife like this, and he never wanted to see her like this again. He could see that the gash on her arm had been stitched shut, and stopped bleeding. He traced his fingers over the bandage that covered it, and pressed a kiss on her forehead. He sat next to her, once again, and held her hand. Also, he noticed her face was still extremely pale. Then his mind wandered to his daughters; wondering if they were okay with Emma. She wasn't exactly an experienced parent, (neither was he, but more experienced than her) but he trusted her.

"David…" His wife's weak voice said quietly.

"Are they okay?" She whispered. He knew exactly who she meant.

"They're fine. Emma has them." She sighed in relief.

"Good." The weakness in her voice hurt him, because he knew she was in pain and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I want to see them." She finally breathed out before dozing off again.

"You will." He whispered. He stood up and called Emma.

"Emma?"

"Hmm?" He heard rustling in the background, indicating that she probably had a handful with his two daughters.

"I want you to bring Ana and Angel here. Mary woke up, briefly, and she said she wanted to see them." David turned around to look back at his wife, still asleep. Or rather, unconscious is the better word.

"Alright. I'll be there soon." They both hung up, and David sat back down next to his wife. Moments later, her eyes were open again. He suggested that the anesthesia was slowly wearing off, because she was more talkative than she was before.

"What happened?" She asked as she rubbed the bandage covering up a long row of stitches.

"You were in a car accident. That was from the glass." She nodded, understandingly, but a confused look still lingered on her face.

"But what happened to the other person?" He smiled at her concern for the other driver.

"Fine, apparently. Your car took the most damage, but I'm glad you came out okay." She started to chuckle, and pointed at her arm.

"You call this okay?" She asked, still weakly laughing. David shrugged.

"Alive, I guess, was the better thing to say." She sighed.

"Oh." Then her eyes flew to the opening door. She smiled, and sat up slowly as Emma entered, holding a baby carrier in each hand.

"I thought you might want these." Emma joked as she sat the carriers on a small table next to David. He took his two daughters, placing Ana gently in her mother's arms, and holding Angel himself.

"See, Mommy's okay." He said as he held his daughter. Mary Margaret smiled at Ana in her arms. She caressed her daughter's pink cheek, wondering if something worse had happened to herself. If she had died… what would her daughters be like growing up without a mother? And how would her husband deal with losing her? Her smiled faded, and she sighed at the thought, and David quickly noticed this.

"Mary, what's wrong?" He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I was just… just thinking what it would be like if that accident was worse." She stared down at her daughter.

"It's okay now, though. You're alright, and that's _all_ that matters." She looked up at him and smiled.

"You always know the right things to say." She said through a smile.

The days that she spent at the hospital only felt like minutes when she held her daughters. The worst damage that the car accident dealt was to Mary's car, and the long, jagged scar it left on her arm. Her car was replaced, of course.

* * *

When she returned home at last, she had forgotten how much she had been gone recently. Her home almost felt foreign.

She sat on the couch, tracing her fingers along her scar, and looked around her home. She didn't understand why it felt so strange there; it was almost eerie. Of course, David, knowing his wife all too well, noticed her adjustments to returning home.

"Mary, are you alright? You look a little… disturbed." He said as he sat down next to his wife.

"It just feels strange here. Like I should be somewhere else." She scowled at the room around her.

"It's going to take some time to readjust, you've been leaving off and on for a month." She turned and faced him.

"No, not just here. The town." She looked outside the window. Then, an interruption came from upstairs. Mary Margaret jumped up from the couch to retrieve their crying daughter.

"I'm just saying," She said as she came downstairs momentarily, holding the previously-napping Angel in her arms, "that I don't feel right in this town anymore." She sat back down next to him, cradling her daughter.

"What do you mean? You've lived here… forever." She leaned forward, still looking down at her daughter, and David rubbed his hand on her back. This gesture was too familiar, she _knew_ she had felt it before.

* * *

_"The wardrobe. It only takes one." Snow looked up at her husband in shock._

_"Then our plan has failed… At least we're together." James rubbed his hand on her back, as she leaned over her daughter._

_"No. You have to take her, take the baby to the wardrobe." She looked up at him._

_"Are you out of your mind?" James was stunned at his wife's statement._

_"No it's the only way; you have to send her through." Her husband began to object._

_"No, no, no, no, you don't know what you're saying."_

_"No, I do. We have to believe that she'll come back for us." Snow said as James looked down at his daughter._

_"We have to give her her best chance." With a heartbreakingly defeated look on his face, he kissed his wife one last time, then his daughter._

_"Goodbye, Emma."She breathed as she bid her only living daughter goodbye._

* * *

"Mary? _Mary?_" David waved a hand in front of his wife's dazed face. She blinked, and looked over at him.

"Did… did you see that?" He looked confused.

"See what?" He looked around, as if something in the room had startled her. She stared at the floor.

"Never mind." She abruptly stood up, still holding her daughter, and left the house. She paced on the front porch, trying to find out what she had just witnessed, thinking a mile per minute.

_I remember…_

* * *

**_Message from the author_**

**_Snow remembers! Yay! I hope you enjoyed, and I will be posting chapter 9 soon! Thank you!_**


	9. It Starts With Remembering

**It Starts With Remembering**

Mary Margaret, or rather Snow, sat on the porch of her home still, wondering what to do about this. Her life, her family, her home; everything she used to have was gone. But she still had one thing left; her husband, and she was thankful for that. Though she felt sorry for everyone else in the town, still blinded by the haze of a fake life.

"Mary Margaret?" She turned around, and saw her husband. Her Charming.

"Yes, David?" She gulped at his name. She wanted to call him by his true, real name.

"Are you upset about something?" He sounded worried for her. She sighed, because he was still her Charming, somewhere deep inside of his heart.

"I'm alright… just not feeling too well. She wanted to cringe at the lie, but he was watching her too closely.

"Maybe you should go to sleep." He said as he sat down next to her on the small bench that stood on their porch.

"I think I'll just go on a walk." She stood up, and gently placed Angel in her husband's arms.

"I could come with you." David said as he stood up.

"No, I need to go alone." She shook her head.

"Well… be careful." He said as he went back inside. She stepped off the porch, and headed down the sidewalk. She didn't know where she was going, but her feet did. She found herself outside of Mr. Gold's shop. Why was she there? But she was drawn to open the door, which she did.

"Gold?" She said with a stern tone.

"Something's different about you, dearie." He said as he appeared at the back of his shop. Snow was a bit shocked. Did he know? Did he remember?

"What do you mean?" She crossed her arms.

"I think you know exactly what I mean. Tell me, _Mary Margaret. _What is the matter?" Mr. Gold smiled as Snow's face became solemnly emotionless.

"What do you know?" She asked.

"I know you're going to have a particular problem with our dear Regina soon." Her face then twisted with confusion.

"You know, our dear queen." Gold said with a sly smile.

"You remember too…" Snow stared at the ground.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Gold said while laughing.

"How much?" Snow approached him.

"_Everything." _He sneered.

"Help me, then." Gold let out a chuckle.

"Help you with what?" He smiled.

"Remembering is… is hell. My husband doesn't know; he's still under that witch's delusion. And my daughter… Emma. She doesn't know either; at least she doesn't believe it. And if I tell them the truth, I'll lose them forever, because they'll think I'm insane. I can't lose the people I love." Snow pleaded.

"Now my dear Snow, I can help you, but you'll need to do something for me." He said, with his sly smile still playing on his lips.

"Same old you. What do you want?" She said with a sarcastic smile.

"Just like your dear daughter Emma, you'll owe me a favor, when I think of it, of course." He hobbled around to the front of the counter with his cane.

"Deal?" He asked once he reached her.

"Deal." She said hesitantly.

"Now where should we begin?" He said, motioning her to sit down in the back of his shop.

"I don't know. If I knew he'd already remember." She said quizzically.

"I think you should try the one thing that can break any curse." He said.

"True love's kiss? But we've been married for almost a year. He would have remembered by now." She said in a defeated manner.

"But have you kissed him since you remembered?" Gold asked, crossing his arms. She stared at the floor, thinking.

"No." She said with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"But remember, it'll only work if you take your time. It can't be just a petty goodbye, good morning, or goodnight kiss like that. Be slow." He said as she stood up.

"Thank you." She said, leaving the shop. She was quickly making her way home. She wanted him to remember more than anything. To have her husband back, her _real _husband, would be more than she's wanted. When she finally reached home, she opened the door to find David waiting for her, sitting on the couch.

"Where were you?" He asked worriedly. She was soothed by his concern for her.

"I told you I was on a walk." She said, smiling, as she sat down next to him.

"You've been gone for a bit over an hour. You worried me." He said, reflecting her smile.

"At least I'm home now." She said through a smile. Her smile felt fake, but if she had to wait all night for the perfect moment to kiss him, and awaken him, then so be it.

"At least you are, Snow." Her face became surprised and she stared directly into his eyes.

"What did you call me?" She asked, as he looked confused.

"I called you Mary Margaret. What's been going on today with you? You seem jumpy and frightened." He said as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm just…" She said as she stood up.

"Well, maybe sleep _is_ the best for you." She looked at him, bewildered. Sleep? That was the last thing on her mind. She had to get her husband to remember her, and he thinks she'll _sleep?_ She wanted to burst out laughing. But instead, she just nodded, and made her way upstairs with him.

It was peaceful being wrapped in his arms, but Snow couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. She couldn't take her mind off of the fact that her husband didn't remember her, the _real _her. And he didn't remember himself. It pained her heart to see him suffering, even if he didn't really know it. She was comforted by the sound of his heartbeat, as she reminisced. She remembered that heartbeat from their days back in their land.

Back before their world had been turned upside down by that witch.

Trying to forget about Regina, Snow curled in closer to her husband, to where no space between them could be felt. She pressed her ear against his chest, listening to the comforting thumps. Normally, the pair never slept like this. Usually they would both be on the edges of the bed, ready to jump up and run to their daughter's room if one of them cried out. Then she suddenly realized why he wasn't letting go of her; he must be able to tell something else is wrong with her other than simply being 'tired'. She was always comforted near him, and eventually, fell asleep.

* * *

When she opened her eyes once again, she was a bit startled by the pressure on her shoulders and back. But then she remembered how she fell asleep last night, tangled in her husband's arms. She looked up at his still-sleeping face, and smiled. When she was with him, she felt at home. She felt as if she were back in the castle, lying in bed while the warm, early-morning sunlight caused the room to glow. She could imagine the sunlight seeping through the velvet curtains that hung near the balcony door. She imagined if she was still pregnant with Emma; curled against James, with the child moving gently between them. As Snow sat in silence in the depressing, Storybrooke room, she wished she could go back; to her home, to her land. But to do that, her husband had to remember, and Emma had to believe. Then, she looked up at her husband. He didn't look any different from James, his real self, but she thought she looked completely different. Frustrated, she ran her fingers through her short, pixie-cut hair. She didn't dislike it; she just missed her long ebony curls. All of her shifting and movement caused David to subtly wake up. Snow laughed at his tiredly demented face as he woke up.

"Well good morning to you." She said through laughter. He mumbled an inaudible response. He was usually groggy like this in the mornings. Only on some occasions in mornings, but after he talks to her for a bit, he's fine.

"Tired…" He slurred. Snow was trying to suppress her laughter now; he was never this delirious in the mornings. Usually, he could _at least_ talk.

"I know." She said, still smiling. He cracked one eye open, and then squeezed it shut again when the light reached it. He finally opened both eyes, blinking the brightness of the sun away and slowly adjusting. As snow calmed down and her laughter ceased, he then noticed her saddened smile.

"What's wrong?" She sighed, and hesitated on giving him an answer.

"Mary Margaret? You can tell me, it's okay." He said, rubbing her arm.

"I don't know…" She said, shaking her head.

"Mary, you can tell me." He said, giving her a small smile, but she just shook her head again.

"Well, if it's a personal matter, I'll leave it to you." She looked away from his gaze, and gave a slight nod.

"Thanks." She said, before closing her eyes again. She loved him for many reasons, but this was one of the main ones. He always understood her, when she didn't necessarily want to tell him how she felt, or when she was happy. It was like he could read her thoughts sometimes, too. He respected her like any woman would want to be respected, just as he respected her as Charming. Then her expression became sad again. Would he ever remember? Would life ever be as it used to? Yes, he would, he _had_ to. She realized this was the perfect time for her to try "True love's kiss"; just at the peak of morning, when he was in a good mood.

"But good morning, anyway." He said, breaking the silence. So, she slowly leaned in to his face, and he followed along. When their lips locked, a vision shot through James' mind.

* * *

_Snow was standing in the balcony of their castle, staring down at Gepetto in another tower, who was crafting a wardrobe. The wardrobe that would rip her away from her husband forever. She turned to her husband, her voice cracking with tears and sadness._

_"I don't want to do this." She said, as she rushed over to him._

_"It has to be you." He said, approaching her._

_"I'm not leaving you." She said, tears spilling over onto her porcelain cheeks._

_"It's the only way. You'll go in there, and you'll be safe from the curse." He said as he cradled his wife in his arms._

_"He said it would be on her twenty-eighth birthday." She said as she put her hands on his shoulders._

_"What's 28 years when you have eternal love?" He said, trying to reassure her._

_"I have faith. You will save me as I did you." He used one hand to rub under her chin, and she brought his face to hers as they kissed._

* * *

When Snow slowly pulled away, David slowly opened his eyes; as James. Snow smiled and broke the silence between them.

"Now, it was _my _turn to find you."

* * *

_**Message from the author**___

_**Awwwww! This chapter was a bit difficult for me to write, because my computer thought it would be just hilarious if the uncompleted chapter went missing. But I hope you enjoyed! Chapter 10 soon!**_


	10. It Starts As Revenge

**It Starts As Revenge**

Only a day had passed since James remembered, and he had already had small talks with Snow of revenge towards Regina. Snow didn't really believe in hurting Regina, but James was growing bloodthirsty. He wanted Regina to pay for what she had done to them. She had ripped their family apart.

"James, think of it," Snow said as they sat alone on the couch one night, "We've already beaten her by being together again. And we've beaten her by having two more, beautiful daughters. And we've been living with Emma for a year now. She's already lost because we're together again."

"But we aren't a family." He said, sighing. His words stumped Snow. He was right; they may be together, but they weren't a family.

"Will she ever accept us…?" Snow said sadly. Tears welled in her eyes, wondering if Emma would ever believe them that they were her parents. Snow admitted that even she'd be freaked out if two people, the same age as her, said they were her parents. And with the walls Emma has securely around her, it will be worse.

"Snow, don't think like that. One day, she will. I promise." He looped his arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"Who will do what, now?" Emma said as she closed the front door behind her. They were both startled; she was home from work early.

"Oh, nothing. Just something between us." James quickly said, stuttering a bit.

"I get it." She said, walking upstairs. Emma had grown to respect their privacy. After all, they were the reason that she had a home. James looked over at Snow, who was near tears.

"Snow, what's wrong?" Snow shook her head.

"She's never going to believe us. She'll think we're insane…" Snow's eyes met the floor.

"Snow, remember what I told you. Eventually, she will." He said as she leaned on his shoulder.

* * *

For the next few days, Snow tried to come up with a plan to tell Emma that they were her parents. She didn't really want to tell Emma directly, so she decided she' have some help, from someone who had helped them in the past. Henry.

"Henry?" Snow approached the wooden structure at the edge of town. Henry was perched atop of it, clutching his book.

"Yes, Mrs. Nolan?" Snow was still not used to being called 'Mrs.', let alone have the last name 'Nolan'.

"I need to talk to you." She said as she stepped up onto the wooden platform and sat next to him.

"Is this about fairytales?" He said with wide eyes.

"Actually… it is." She said.

"Really?" This caught him off guard. He wasn't expecting it. After a few moments of silence passed, Snow faced the eager Henry.

"I remember." His excited face turned grim.

"Oh no…" Snow was surprised by his reaction.

"What's wrong?" He shook his head.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. You were all supposed to remember at the same time. What about David?" Henry gave her a concerned look.

"He remembers too." She smiled, thinking of her husband.

"Something is wrong, then. We have to go to Mr. Gold." Henry hopped down from the castle, and waited for Snow to follow.

"What can I do for you, Henry?" Gold asked as Henry walked into his shop.

"We need help." He said.

"Both of us." Snow said as she entered the shop after him.

"Well good afternoon, Mrs. Nolan. Or shall I call you by your real name, Snow?" Mr. Gold smiled, showing his gold tooth. Henry turned to Snow.

"He knows?" He whispered. Snow nodded.

"This isn't good." He whispered in a more hushed voice.

"You know, I may be old, but my ears still work fine, dearie." Gold said, still smiling. He hadn't realized that Henry was afraid of him.

"Oh… I'm sorry Mr. Gold." He hung his head.

"It's alright, Henry." He said as he stepped out from behind his counter towards Snow, who in return, backed up a bit.

"So Charming remembers, I assume?" He said. Snow nodded.

"Good, good… and what do you need 'help' with?" Gold sounded a bit confused. If her husband remembered and they were together again, then what was wrong.

"Something's wrong because they both remembered before everyone else." Henry chimed in.

"I see." Gold readjusted his cane.

"And we don't know why." Henry added.

"Well, it's merely a sign of the curse weakening. It shouldn't be much of a concern, Henry." Gold gave one simple nod to Henry.

"But what will become of my daughter? What will become of Emma?" Snow took a step towards Gold, a concerned look shining in her eyes.

"She will save them. The ones who still walk the streets, believing in the fake life Regina has set up for them." Gold shrugged.

"I don't want anything to happen to her, that's all…" She looked down at the floor.

"I understand. I had a son, you know."

"Balefire, yes." Snow nodded.

"But if you truly want to protect Emma, you'll need to let her know who she is as soon as you can. I don't want to rush it, but it would be better."

"Of course." Snow gave a solemn nod.

"Thank you, Rumple." Snow said after a bit of silence.

"Oh, and you should call me Mr. Gold still, dearie. We wouldn't want Regina to know, would we?" Gold said as Snow and Henry left.

* * *

"James?" Snow cracked the door to their home open. She didn't see Emma's car in the driveway, but she saw his truck, so he must be the only one home.

"Snow?" She heard from upstairs. So she went upstairs to greet her husband. She found him leaning over the edge of Ana's crib, smiling. He had his hand in the crib.

"What are you doing?" She asked, smiling, as she went over to the crib. Ana was giggling, swatting at her father's extended finger with her small hands. Snow let out a sigh as she looked down at her daughter. She was beautiful, and looked a bit how Emma did, before, well, you know.

"She's precious." She said, laughing, and James nodded in response.

"I wish we could have done this with Emma. I was looking forward to being a father so much… and now, now I can." Snow bit her lip as she suppressed tears. She leaned against his shoulder, and wrapped her hands around his arm.

"I know. So do I." She said in a depressing tone. After a long, quiet, peaceful time had passed, Snow's shaky voice came from the silence.

"I talked to Gold, about… us remembering." She said, afraid of his response.

"You _what?_" She began to plead.

"I know what you're going to say, but he's going to help us-" James' stern tone cut her off.

"No, no, no. Snow, he's going to tell Regina that we remember. Don't you realize this? She'll _kill _us! She'll kill Emma! Do you have any idea what you've done?" Snow shook her head, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to I-I just…" She buried her head in his shoulder, her tears soaking through his shirt. He rubbed her back, realizing that he may have been too harsh on her.

"I know, I'm sorry too…" He said as he ran his fingers through her short hair. She didn't say a word, so the rest of the hour was spent with him comforting his crying wife, ashamed of how he had treated her.

* * *

"Hello?" Emma called out as she entered the seemingly-empty house. She quietly walked upstairs, and found Mary and David already asleep. As Emma closed the door to their bedroom and left, Snow turned and faced James.

"When can we tell her?" Snow asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know… I don't want to push it." James said.

"I know, I know… I just want her to know." She said as she curled against him.

"She does know, she just needs to believe it." Snow nodded.

"Henry can help with that." Snow said reassuringly.

"Can he?" James asked quizzically.

"Well, she's in Maine because of him, so I think he can." She said, smiling, as James nodded.

* * *

Snow spent days talking with Henry of how to break the news with Emma. Then, they both came up with the perfect way. Emma had lived with Mary long enough to recognize her writing, so Snow could write something to Emma and have Henry give it to her. It was simple.

"I guess it could work. I mean, she'll believe you over anyone." Henry shrugged.

"We'll just have to give it a try…" Snow said, doubting.

* * *

"Henry?" Henry spun around to see his teacher, approaching him with a sealed envelope, and placed it in his hands.

"Give this to Emma next time you see her. It's the letter." Henry nodded, understanding.

"Alright, I will." He raced off, out of the school, and to Regina's car. He safely tucked the envelope into his backpack where Regina couldn't see it. She left him at home, and went out until 5:00, typically. Henry, of course, snuck out to go see Emma. He found her at Granny's, sitting in a booth, reading a newspaper.

"Hi Emma." Henry said as he sat down across from his mother.

"Hey, kid. What do you have?" She asked, noticing the sealed envelope in his hands.

"It's a letter to you, from Mary Margaret." He said, placing it in her hands.

"Oh?" She said as she carefully tore into the envelope. Removing the carefully written letter, she read it in disbelief.

* * *

_Emma,_

_As your friend, it troubles me to put this on you. Henry's theory about fairytales? It's true; every word of it. Which means that you are my… our… daughter. I know right now you probably think I'm insane for saying this, but I thought a letter would be easier. If I were speaking to you now, I know I'd be tearing up. But I know you don't want to believe it, but we are your parents, and you are our daughter. I would be confused as well if my parents were the same age as I was. _

_But the point is, James and I will be at home if you need to talk._

_-Mary Margaret/Snow_

* * *

Emma stared at the letter for a moment, and abruptly stood up.

"I need to go, Henry." She said before rushing out the door. Her tone was different; it was stern, and strict.

* * *

Snow was waiting for her daughter to return home, afraid of what her reaction would be. She waited with James, when the door suddenly flew open.

_"You're INSANE!" _Emma screamed, waving the letter at the two.

"No, Emma, please. You have to believe us. We-" Emma cut off Snow's sentence.

"No! I will _not!_ You're a fool to believe anything he says! I mean, he's a kid, but _you two?!" _She stormed upstairs, and moments later, came down carrying a few bags.

"Emma, what are you…?" James asked.

"Leaving this house. I'm not going to get sucked into this _insanity_." She flung the front door open, and slammed it behind her. Snow turned to James, and ran to him, almost throwing herself into his arms, sobbing.

"I knew this would happen." She said through sobs. James was crying as well, but for the sake of his wife, was strong for her.

"It's okay…" He said, stroking her back as she continued to sob.

* * *

Days passed, and they still they had not heard from Emma. Snow was growing more depressed by the hour, not knowing what to do with herself. She even eventually stopped going to work, which troubled James. She didn't talk, she didn't eat, she didn't sleep; she would just lie down on the couch, with a blank, empty stare. She was slowly shutting down emotionally, and didn't move for days. He was extremely worried, he even thought about contacting a doctor. Soon, he became fed up with it all and called Emma.

"Hello?" Came her strict reply when the phone was answered.

"Emma, I know I'm the last person you want to hear from, but you need to come back. It's Snow… she's depressed, and she's not eating or sleeping. She's been like this for a week. I'm worried about her. For her health, please, come home?" He heard Emma sigh into the phone.

"I am home. I'm back in Boston, where I belong." She said before the phone clicked, and the call ended. James sighed, and set the phone down.

* * *

Emma put her phone on the cube shaped end table in her apartment. She sighed, and looked down at the shining city below her. She knew she was harsh on them, but what _did _they expect? Then, she looked over at the soft, white-knit baby blanket that was carefully draped over the black leather chair in the corner of the room. She picked it up, and brought it close to her face, and let a silent tear roll down a drip onto it.

_"I'm sorry." _She whispered into it.

* * *

**_Message from the author _**

**_Dang it! I promised myself I wouldn't DO THIS! I didn't start this story thinking that it would become a heartbreaking story like Unforgotten Home, but I really couldn't help myself! So to make up for it, here is a nice long chapter. Chapter 11 soon!_**


	11. It Starts With A Daughter

**It Starts With A Daughter**

She held the blanket close to her face, still, and inhaled its aroma. It was familiar, and it smelled like… Mary Margaret… She looked at it, confused. It _did_ smell like her, which Emma hadn't noticed before. It also smelled like David.

_Maybe…_ Emma then turned back to reality. No, this couldn't be true. Emma shook her head, and pressed a finger into her temple. She was getting a headache from all of the craziness that had happened in the past weeks. But she grew dizzier; this was no headache… Before she knew it, she collapsed to the ground.

_Swords clashed above her head. Emma looked up, and she was in James' arms. She saw knights in black swinging at him, trying to kill him. But after he prevailed, he kicked open the door to a nursery, probably hers. He placed her in an elaborately carved wardrobe, and looked down at her one last time._

_"Find us." He whispered before shutting the two doors._

Emma's eyes flew open, and her mind raced.

_It… it's true…_ She thought, _but if they loved me, they wouldn't have let me go… but, they __**do**__ love me… _She was becoming more confused with every thought. Clutching her baby blanket, she sat on the floor, pondering these thoughts, debating whether or not she should go home, her _real home_. With her _real parents._

James put his phone down, and walked over to Snow, who was still lying on the couch, facing him. He sat down, and put her head in his lap, and gently traced her arm with his hand.

"She's never coming back." She said quietly.

"No, Snow, you have to stop thinking like this. Have faith." He said, still rubbing her arm.

"But-" He interrupted her.

"No." He said, as a faint smile appeared on her lips. It was the first time he'd seen her smile for days. She was glad to have him by her side, comforting her.

Time passed, painfully, until Emma finally returned. Snow had finally gotten herself out of her depression, with James' help, of course. Snow had almost forgotten about it as well; trying to cloud that memory with other things. But if anyone asked her about Emma's disappearance, she'd just shrug it off, as if she were in denial.

Snow and James were home that Saturday, taking care of Angel and Ana, when Snow heard a knock at the door. Placing one of her daughters gently in a high-chair, she answered the door to find Emma.

"I'm sorry. I didn't believe you, but now… I do." Emma said, with a hurt look on her face. But it wasn't Emma that was hurt, she showed that expression to let her mother know that she had hurt her. Without saying a word, Snow quickly embraced her daughter, as if trying to protect her from a danger around them.

"I know. I'm sorry too. Sorry for sending you away, sorry that for 28 years, you believed we didn't love you. We sent you away to protect you, and you _know _that." Snow said, tears in her every word. James now approached, who heard the sound of Emma's voice, and saw Snow hugging their daughter. He smiled, but it slowly faded at his sudden realization.

"We still have Regina to worry about." He said grimly. Snow let go of Emma, and turned to face him.

"But we can do this. She won't win." Snow said, smiling.

"We can _do this_? How the hell am I supposed to 'do this'?" Emma asked.

"With our help." Snow said, turning back to her daughter.

It was a lazy afternoon for the mayor, she might have even called it boring. But usually, all of her visitors had scheduled meetings with her, but not this one. It was a face and voice she knew all too well; Mr. Gold.

"Gold, what are you doing here?" She snapped as she stood up from her desk.

"Nothing really important, just a bit problem. No 'biggie', of course." He laughed, and she gave him a suspicious look.

"What does _that_ supposed to mean?" She said, crossing her arms and leaning against her desk.

"Well, it seems some of our friends are starting to awaken." He said, still smiling. Her face fell grim.

"What? No… no, this is your fault. You made the curse, they were _not _supposed to wake yet!" Her tone had become as cold as ice.

"Oh, so it's my fault now?" He said, pointing a finger at his chest.

"But… who woke up?" Regina said nervously.

"Our dear old Snow and Charming." Gold said. Regina looked at the floor, and closed her eyes.

"It had to be _them…" _Regina said as she opened her hate-filled eyes again.

"And now they've got Emma, Madame Mayor." Gold said as he spun around and left the room. Regina thought for a moment.

_Does that mean she believes?_ She thought. As the grave realization set in, another knock came from her door. When she looked up, she saw the last person that she thought would be there. It was James, holding one of his two daughters.

_Clever, _Regina thought, _Now he knows I won't hurt him as long as he's holding his child. We'll see about that._

"Good morning, Regina." James said with a faint smile playing on his lips.

"Good morning James." Regina said with a sarcastic smile on her face.

"So Gold told you. I expected it." He shrugged.

"Why are you here?" Regina asked, going straight to the point.

"I just wanted to have the last civil conversation that I'll ever have with you. Because here, without your magic, you're powerless. My wife and I both know that, because we aren't cowards; we don't use magic, we use strength. But the real weapon in this world is speech. I know that simply talking to you isn't going to erase your past with Snow and myself, but I know it will mend some of it. And we both know that as long as I'm holding her," James looked down at his daughter, "you won't lay a finger on me. Because I know that you still have a heart, but that doesn't change the fact that one of us, in this room, isn't going to be living soon. So I suggest you start making plans, because it sure as _hell _isn't going to be me." James's tone turned sharp, and his face had an even more blood-curdling look.

"Well James, I guess I will. It was nice knowing you. I'll make sure your daughters get to a nice foster home once you and your wife are _gone_." Regina's words made James's blood boil. If she said one more word about the people he cared about most in his life, James may just rip her to shreds right there.

"Goodbye, Regina." James said strictly.

* * *

"Snow?" James said as he returned home.

"Did you talk to her?" Snows's voice rang from the other room as she rushed towards him.

"Yes, and she sounds like she's going to put up a fight. We need to prepare Emma for this as soon as we can. This isn't going to be a short fight." He said as Snow embraced him.

"We'll do our best, together." She said. He kissed her lightly on the top of her head.

"I promise you, we'll make it out of this. And when we do, we can finally be a whole family with _all_ of our daughters." James said, as Snow smiled and nodded.

* * *

**_Message from the author_**

**_Will the Charmings make it? Well, you know me; I'm not afraid to sacrifice a life to make the story good! But I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 12 will be posting soon._**


	12. It Starts In Cold Blood

**It Starts In Cold Blood**

"Emma?" James said as he gently knocked on his daughter's bedroom door.

"Come in." She called out. James opened the door, and saw his daughter on her bed reading a magazine.

"Snow and I want you to start training soon. With this." He said as he held up his sword; the one he used to get her to the wardrobe, as she recognized it.

"Where the hell did you get that?" She said as she sat up.

"Gold had it. I don't know why, though." He said, shrugging.

"But why should I have to use a sword when I can use this?" She said as she pulled her gun from under her bed.

"I guess that'll work too, but for me this is easier." He said, laughing.

"What'll Snow use?" Emma said as James sat at the foot of her bed.

"She's not fighting. She's staying home with Angel and Ana, to make sure Regina doesn't get to them."

"Alright, I guess." Emma nodded.

"I didn't want her to fight either. If something happens to both of us, well… I wouldn't want anything to happen to her either." He said as Emma smiled.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Emma said, still grinning.

"I love her. She's my wife. So leaving her at home is the best decision. I don't know what I'd do without her." He said, barely smiling. He couldn't possibly think of life without his wife. They had been through many things together; going on to live without her would be impossible.

"Of course he loves me." Snow smiled, now leaning against the doorway. James stood up and went to his wife, and then turned back to Emma.

"We'll be ready in a week. Regina will be waiting." He said as he left the room with his wife.

Snow and James stood in the kitchen for a while, talking about the future. What may happen, and what they might do after the fight. Would everyone remember? Would they lead the town, then? All of their conversation ceased, abruptly.

"Snow? Are you alright?" He said as his wife's face became dizzy.

"I'm fine, I just… felt a bit sick to the stomach, that's all." She shook her head and looked down. When she finally looked back up at him, she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was worried about something else, and she knew exactly what.

"No! Not that," She said as she put a hand over her stomach, laughing, "We haven't 'you-know-what'ed in months. Not with Ana and Angel so close!" She said, hardly able to control her laughter.

"Good. Don't scare me like that." He said, now laughing.

"But I still don't feel well. Maybe it's the curse? With us remembering now, it must have side effects. I would know curses have side effects." She said.

"Are you still having nightmares?" He said worriedly.

"No, not usually. I mean I will sometimes, but those are normal." She said, remembering the horrible nightmares. The nightmares that she had targeted her worst fears; losing James, Regina killing her, memories of Regina and Daniel, guilt spreading through her.

"Nightmares are never normal, Snow. I would say you shouldn't ignore them." He said, wrapping his arms around her, trying to provide her some comfort. She nodded reluctantly, and sadly smiled.

"Just… would if she doesn't make it?" Snow asked, now changing the subject.

"She will. I mean, she's _our _daughter. Us, of all people." He said as he shook with laughter. She still wasn't too confident, but his warming gestures helped, only a little, though.

Emma closely listened to what her parents were saying, hidden from their view. She didn't much care for eavesdropping, but _damn_, was she good at it. Emma figured she got it from Snow. Her mother could be as silent as she wanted to, at any time.

"Snow, don't give up. We both know that Emma is strong, she can do this." She heard her father say as Snow quietly agreed. For the first time, Emma felt loved, and looked up to. She had never felt that way before, because she had never had parents, or anyone that cared about her. Henry cared about her, of course, but he never offered the safe feeling that her parents did. When Emma finally heard nothing but silence, she felt it was safe for her to enter the kitchen. But when she did, the sight she saw stopped her heart, and stopped her feet from going any further. Snow and James stood, silent, holding each other, with their lips locked in the others, both of them with closed eyes. Emma smiled and silently left them to be alone. She knew they were going through pain, knowing that they were unwillingly sending their daughter into a death trap. James would be there to help her, but Emma couldn't even imagine what Snow was going through. She'd have to sit at home, nervously waiting for them to return, not knowing if they were hurt, alive, or even dead. Emma shuddered at that thought. _Dead. _She couldn't imagine one of her parents dying, and she couldn't imagine dying, herself. She shook the thought away as she quietly walked upstairs.

* * *

Snow slowly pulled away from James, and rest her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to do this." She said quietly.

"Do what?" James asked.

"Send her there. I don't want to do that, it's too painful." James stroked her back.

"I know, I know. Neither do I, but we have to. Do you remember why you wanted to send her through the wardrobe? To give her her best chance. That's what we have to do now; we have to let her save this town, and when she does, she'll be safe, finally." Snow held on to him tighter.

"But a mother never feels right when she sends her daughter into her own _death_." Snow pleaded.

"No, I know, but you won't be sending her to her death. She'll have me." James said, trying to comfort her.

"Then I'll be sending be sending _you _into _your _death!" She pulled away from his embrace and left the room. He sighed, and went after her, but she was too quick. She was already long gone before he had even left the kitchen. He didn't know where, but she was gone.

* * *

Snow sat in the dark of their empty basement. She was alone and scared, not knowing what do with herself. Should she sob, or should she be angry? She had only felt this emotion once before; a mix of self-hatred and self-pity. She felt it after she had let her husband leave with her newborn daughter, all of those years back. But it was for her best chance.

"Snow?" She heard James from behind her.

"Leave me alone." She snapped. He sighed, and sat on the floor next to her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She let him, even though she still partially wanted him away.

"I'm sorry." She said as she leaned against him. He didn't say anything, but he ran his fingers through her short hair, comforting her.

"I snapped at you. I shouldn't have." She said quietly, but he still said nothing.

They sat in the dark for a long hour, and when James went to stand up, he couldn't move. She had fallen asleep against him. He looked down at his peacefully sleeping wife, feeling pity for her. She must have exhausted herself with all of her emotions that day. When she still wouldn't budge, he thought that he must have to wake her up; which really, he didn't want to do. He didn't know if she'd just shrug it off and go to bed upstairs, or be angry at him.

"Snow?" He said as she gently shook her shoulder. All he got was a tired moan from her. She mumbled a terrified 'no' and squeezed his arm.

"Snow, wake up." He said worriedly as he shook her again. She must be having another nightmare, because she usually slept quietly, and rarely moved her position. As a tear slid down her cheek, James thought; she never had emotions in her sleep either.

"Snow, sweetie, c'mon." He said, still trying to wake her. It ws no use. It pained him, but he would just have to wait until the nightmare was over, and comfort her then. He couldn't do anything about these types of nightmares. She had them rarely; it was a nightmare when she was so petrified with fright, that her body wouldn't wake up.

* * *

_She looked at her daughter one last time before Emma had to leave, to her own death._

_"Take care of her." Snow said to her husband. He nodded, and left._

_After agonizing hours of waiting for her husband and daughter to return home, her daughter frantically entered the house, inaudibly yelling at Snow. Snow didn't know what was wrong, all she knew was that James wasn't with her. Snow tore from the house, running to where James and Emma had fought Regina. In the street, she saw her husband lying in a pool of crimson blood. She ran to him, and knelt down next to him._

_"No!" She said as she squeezed his arm. A single tear slid down her cheek, and the world went black._

* * *

As she was jolted awake by James, she looked around the basement, trying to recollect how she had gotten there. But it didn't matter when she flung her arms around her husband, knowing that what she saw was only a nightmare.

"It's okay now." He said, soothing her.

"I was so scared." She said in a shaky voice. He thought for a moment.

"I'll be right back." He said as he stood up. Moments later, he returned with a candle and a box of matches. She smiled as he sat down next to her and lit the candle in the dim basement.

"Now, tell me what was so bad about it." He said, letting her curl up against him.

"It was short, but it was awful… it was when you and Emma were about to go fight Regina, and after you left, about an hour went by. Then Emma came home. She was screaming but I didn't know what it was about. You weren't with her, so I supposed something happened. When I found you… it was too late. I tried waking you up," She closed her eyes and started to shake her head, "but… nothing worked. You were gone." She was now crying. James wondered about this dream, and wondered if he had traumatized her when he told her that she shouldn't ignore her nightmares. Whenever his wife had a nightmare back in their land, something similar would happen. Back in their land, when she was pregnant, she had a nightmare about something terrible happening to them, and their unborn child was gone. Sure enough, it happened, and for this reason she was worried. What if something horrible happened to James?

"But it's over now. It's alright." He gently rubbed her arm as she curled into his side further.

"No, it's not alright. You told me not to ignore my nightmares. Would if something _does _happen?" Her voice was shaky and frightened.

"Snow, I promise you; in the end, everything will be fine." He whispered. She smiled, because he kept every promise he made. Even thought he had little control over this, deep down inside of her, she knew this was a promise that couldn't be broken.

* * *

_**Message from the author**___

_**Awww ^.^ I tried to incorporate a bit more more lovey-fluff in there this time, and I think I did a good job. I hope you enjoyed; chapter 12 soon!**_


	13. It Starts In The Crimson Sky

**It Starts In The Crimson Sky**

"Emma, are you ready?"James asked his fully-armored daughter. A week had passed, and it was time. Henry was at their home, because they didn't want him to get hurt in the fight. Even though James wanted to kill Regina; the woman who had caused his wife too much pain, they had earlier promised Henry that they wouldn't.

Snow was suppressing her sobs as they were leaving. She hugged her daughter, not wanting to let go, but when she did, she faced her husband. As they said their goodbyes, Henry hugged Emma.

"Goodbye. I love you." Snow said through tears.

"I love you too. I promise you that I'll come back. _With_ Emma." James said. They painfully let go of each other, and James kneeled down next to Henry.

"And Henry, don't worry. We aren't going to kill her… we're just going to make sure she won't hurt anyone again. Alright?" Henry nodded, and James stood up and looked at Snow again. They kissed each other as if it were their last, and James and Emma soon left.

Snow watched them leave, walking down the street towards the mayor's home. Even after they were long gone, she lingered at the window. To take her mind off of it, she went upstairs to her daughters. She found both of them asleep, so she just went back down to the kitchen. But when she looked out the window, she knew something was wrong. The sky was hazy, and black floated in the air. Quickly, she ran to where Henry was.

"Henry, I know I told James I'd stay here, but something is wrong, I can feel it. Angel and Ana are both asleep, but I need you to stay here with them. Can you do that?" She asked in a hurried tone.

"Uh, okay… but… just make sure my mom and grandpa are okay." He said. Snow thanked him and rushed out the door. She looked up at the sky when she stepped outside. It was an intimidating blood-red, smeared with black smoke. She didn't know who set the fire, but she knew it was at the mayor's house. She ran, fast, to her family. She didn't care who saw her or who she passed; she just wanted to know that her husband and daughter were okay.

Snow was horrified when she finally saw the mayor's house. She must have put up a fight, because the building was in fact on fire. Then, without hesitating, she ran into the first opening in the wall of flames she saw. She saw a dark figure in the thick smoke and flames.

Emma.

"Emma!" Snow ran to her daughter.

"He's gone. I can't find him." Emma said, coughing.

"I will." Snow said, pulling her daughter along with her as she ducked under burning walls and doorways.

"No, you can't!" Emma tried to protest. Then, Snow finally saw James. He was trapped under a burning beam, lying on his back.

"No! Get back!" James yelled at Snow.

"No, James, I can help you!" Snow said as she tried to lift the beam.

"You can't." James held his wife's arm, and she looked at him.

"You can't; you have to get Emma, and you have to get the hell out of here!" Snow stood up, and looked at her trapped husband.

"No, I won't leave you!" She yelled as Emma forcefully grabbed Snow's arm and led her out. Snow screamed and protested, but Emma got her out of the burning building, without James. When they finally escaped the flames, a large fire truck started them in the eyes, and men ran into the building. They were forced away, and Emma was hauled into an ambulance. She was covered in burns and vicious gashes. Snow was forced away with Emma in the ambulance. Snow had only a few minor wounds; a small burn on her neck, and narrow gash on her leg. She didn't feel any pain; her blood was rushing as well as her adrenaline. She couldn't shake the image she had in her mind; the image of her husband trapped under the beam, engulfed in flames. Was he alive? Her thoughts were interrupted by the doors of the ambulance being flung open. Emma was wheeled out into a room where her burns and cuts were being treated, and Snow was in a separate room being treated as well. The burn on her neck was covered in an ointment, which relieved Snow, and her gash was being quickly stitched up. It was much like the one on her forearm, but on her leg. When she was free to move around, she rushed to her daughter's room.

"Emma?" She asked as she entered the quiet room.

"Snow." Emma's reply was barely audible. Snow sat at the foot of her daughter's hospital bed.

"Where's James?" Emma asked as she looked around.

"I don't know…" Snow said quietly. She was becoming sick with all of the possible fates that her husband may have suffered.

"He'll be okay, Snow. Don't worry." Emma reassured her with a smile.

* * *

When they were finally free to leave, shortly, they went home, in hopes of finding James there. Of course, he wasn't.

"Henry?" Emma asked as she entered the house.

"Mom!" Henry ran into the room and hugged her. When he finally let go, he looked at the two women.

"Where's grandpa?" He asked confused.

"There was a fire… he was trapped, but we don't know where he is now." Snow said depressingly.

"He's going to be fine, Snow." Emma said as she put her hand on her mother's shoulder.

"How do you know that?" She said quietly, and Emma leaned in close to her ear.

_"I just don't want to scare Henry. Please." _Emma whispered. Snow nodded, and looked down at Henry's worried face.

"Alright." Snow turned to walk off, when their front door opened.

"Charming?" Snow asked as her husband materialized in the doorway. Tears began to stream down her face as she hugged her soot-covered husband.

"Snow." He said as he held on to his wife, tight. Emma then put her hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Come on, kid." She said, leading him out of the room to let her parents be alone together.

"Are you hurt? Did she do anything to you?" She said, feeling the bandage on his arm.

"I'm fine, Snow. All that matters is that I'm home." He said, smiling. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, when Snow slowly leaned up and kissed him. Her salty tears spilled onto his own face, but neither of them cared.

All that mattered was that they were together again. Snow was content to stay in his arms forever, never moving again. Nothing feels better than holding your beloved after they've returned home for what feels like an eternity.

* * *

_**Message from the author**___

_ Guest 11/22/12 . chapter 9  
"okay...i'm officially in love with this alright? whoever you are, you are one of the many reasons I read !"_

_**And THAT is why I write these stories! For you all! Thank you random reviewer ^.^**_

_**But I hope you enjoyed, chapter 14 posting soon!**_


	14. It Starts With A Family

**It Starts With A Family**

James and Snow did nothing but lie awake that night, talking about the future.

"We can finally be a real family. Together." Snow smiled.

"And Regina won't be able to stop us." James said hopefully, reflecting his wife's smile.

"What _did _you do with her, anyway?" Worry spread over her face.

"I locked her in one of the cells at the sheriff's station." He said plainly.

_"What?!" _Her worried face became frightened.

"Don't worry, she can't get out. I made sure." James nodded.

"She can't get out, but someone could _let _her out." Snow sat up.

"And who, in their right mind, would do that?" James smiled, almost teasing her remark.

"Rumpelstiltskin. And we _both KNOW, _that he isn't in his right mind!" She stood up and started getting dressed to leave, as did James.

"Ugh, how could you not think of _him_? She's probably already long gone…" Snow said with her back turned to her husband.

"I don't know, I didn't think of Rumple." He said, with his back turned to her as well. They both dressed as quickly as they could, and left in James' car.

"I'll go in. You stay here." Snow said as soon as they came to the sheriff's station.

"No, I don't want you going near her." James stopped her from getting out of the car.

"Why? I know her more than you do." Snow said as she put her hand on the door handle of the car.

"No. Together." He said as he stepped out of the car. Snow wasn't going to let him go in there alone, so of course she followed him. James unlocked the front door with Emma's keys, which she may or may not know they "borrowed". Of course, Snow, with her quick feet, stepped in first and was already half way down the hall.

"Regina?" She asked when she entered Emma's office.

"Do you need something, or am I just going to further _rot_ in here?" Snow almost wanted to smile at the familiar voice.

"I don't need anything. Just making sure you stay put." She joked.

"Does it look like I'm going anywhere, my _dear_ Snow?" Regina said sarcastically.

"You'll be going 6 feet under if you keep using that tone." Snow spat back. Regina just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Hello, Madame Mayor. How's your evening going?" James teased as he entered the room. He moved over to Emma's desk and plucked the cell keys from the drawer.

"What are you going to do with me? You can't kill me, but you also can't leave me in this cell to die." Regina snapped.

"I don't know. But once Snow and I figure out a way to wake the rest of the town up, _they_ can decide."

"No, they'll kill me. And then what will you say to Henry?!" Regina yelled.

"Come on, Snow." James said as he led his wife away from Regina.

* * *

"What are we going to do with her?" Snow asked as soon as they were both back in James' car.

"I don't know. If we let the town decide what to do with her, we both know they'll kill her, and be done with it." James shook his head and drove towards home.

"Then what do we do if we don't kill her? Keep her as a prisoner, forever?" Snow questioned.

"I guess that's what we'll have to do, if no other option is available.

"Like we did with Rumpelstiltskin?" Snow asked.

"Yes. We just keep someone guarding her, feeding her, all of that. Don't worry." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay." She replied quietly, and gave a subtle nod. The rest of their ride home was quiet; Snow didn't talk because she was deep in thought. She didn't think Regina necessarily deserved to be locked up for the rest of her life, even with all she's done.

Snow also couldn't sleep when they returned home, and neither could James. Usually he was one to nearly pass out as soon as he was lying down, but tonight they simply resumed their talk.

"What will we do, though?" Snow asked, staring at the ceiling.

"What do you mean?" James asked as he rolled onto his side on faced her.

"I mean, once everyone remembers, because I'm certain they will; will one of us be the mayor? This town can't be lawless." Snow stated, and she was right.

"We'll just have to see." James nodded.

"I'm excited." She smiled.

"For…?" James questioned her, with a grin spreading across his face.

"The future; being a family, maybe even going back to our land." Snow's eyes were fixed on something, not in the room, but far away, out of both of their reaches.

"So am I, then. Although, there will be one problem…" He sighed, and Snow looked confused.

"What? What's wrong?" Snow asked.

"I've always wanted a son. I love our daughters, but I've always imagined a little boy. With your smile, my eyes, and curly blonde hair, like Emma's." He smiled, and fantasized about this non-existent child.

"You've got Henry." Snow smiled.

"I mean, a son of my own." James stared up at the ceiling, still lost in his fantasy.

"I don't know… I love the thought of another little one, but I think three is enough." She laughed.

"And you probably don't want to do that again." He joked as Snow shrugged.

"It doesn't hurt that much after the first time." She stated simply.

"Really?" Snow nodded.

"Well it hurts, but after you hold the soft-faced newborn in your arms, it all fades away with each second. And when you look down at them for the first time, you know you've created something beautiful." Snow smiled and closed her eyes.

"We." She looked over at him, still smiling.

"We, what?" She laughed.

"_We _created something beautiful." He smiled.

"Three beautiful girls. A mother couldn't want anything more." She smiled, and leaned towards him. Their lips enclosed each other's, sending a warm feeling through both of them. It was their first kiss when they both felt… safe, and peaceful. They didn't feel paranoid anymore; like they had to look over their shoulders every few minutes. Now that Regina wasn't a problem, it had been a long time since they had to hide from Kathryn, or Abigail, now.

They were both expecting the other to eventually pull away, but none of them did, because they both wanted to savor the moment; the feeling of finding pure peace in the person you love. The feeling was like a warm liquid, seeping through their veins, and pooling in their hearts. James finally pulled away from his wife, slowly, and brought his lips up, and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you." He said against her forehead.

"Then prove it." She whispered alluringly.

* * *

_**Message from the author**_

_**We're just going to let James and Snow be alone for a while... **_

_**I hope you enjoyed chapter 14, chapter 15 will be posting soon!**_


	15. It Starts With An Unbroken Destiny

**It Starts With An Unbroken Destiny**

The next morning, Snow woke up with James' arm locked around her waist protectively. Even though she was normally one to jump out of bed the moment she woke up, she didn't budge, until Emma opened their bedroom door.

"Hey, Snow, have you seen my- gross! Put some clothes on or… _something_." Emma shielded her eyes.

"Sorry," Snow tucked the covers under her chin, "You were saying?"

"I was going to ask you were my towel is, but now I don't want to take a shower. Gross." Emma said as she walked out of the room.

"Well how do you think you got here?" Snow called out into the hallway, jokingly.

"Shut up about it!" Emma called back. Snow chuckled and leaned back against her husband. She was pressed against him, and she could feel him moving with his every breath. It was peaceful, for once. Snow decided she'd just wait for him to wake up until she left the bed. She was lying there for about an hour before he began to stir.

"Morning." He said tiredly when he opened his eyes. She was just inches from his face, smiling with her soft eyes.

"Good morning." Her nose scrunched up like it usually did when she smiled. After giving him a short, simple good morning kiss, she went to go take a shower. It was Saturday, so for the rest of the day she could just relax with her husband and daughters.

Snow, James, and Emma still didn't know what they were going to do about Regina or the curse. Occasionally they'd talk about it, but usually they didn't come up with anything.

"So, anyone know how to break a curse?" Snow joked. They were all gathered in the kitchen, with Snow holding Ana and Angel, and James sitting with Emma.

"True loves' kiss." James and Snow smiled at each other as she sat next to him.

"Well," She paused and kissed him, "I don't think that worked." She smiled, and laughed.

"I think we can find that answer with one of two people; Gold or Regina. They'll know." Emma said.

"And Regina's not going anywhere, so… I guess we should talk to her first." Snow said as she looked at James for an answer.

"I guess, but how do we know that Gold will give us answers?" James asked Emma and Snow.

"He'll just want something in return. Simple." Snow shrugged.

"And what would that be? Would if he wants something we can't give him?" James crossed his arms.

"I don't know. But this is our best bet. We'll go in a week, so before then, we can ask Regina." Snow tried to reassure him. James nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

"Ready to go yet?" James asked Snow. They were both preparing to leave, and Emma had gone before them. It was Wednesday, after they had both gotten off from work.

"Almost. Start the car, to warm it up, it's freezing out there." Snow was shivering, though she wasn't sure why. She had been moving around the whole afternoon at work, which should have warmed her up.

"Are you alright?" James said as he saw his wife.

"Why? What's wrong?" She was confused.

"You don't look so good." He said.

"No, I've just had this cold for a few days now." She nodded.

"Oh…" He said, but still he kept a careful watch on his wife. She got in the car with him, and they both left. Emma would be waiting on them, getting Regina ready to answer their questions, and _actually _answer them. Regina had no choice.

The car ride to the sheriff's station was filled with Snow and James' conversation. Snow was mainly worried about Regina refusing to answer their questions, but James tried reassuring her. She wasn't going anywhere, anyways.

"Emma?" Snow asked as she stepped into her office.

"Yeah?" Emma was comfortably reclining in her chair with her feet propped up on her desk. She was reading a book, waiting for her parents to arrive.

"And Regina." Snow turned and faced the prisoner.

"Emma told me what you planned to do. So get on with it. I'll answer your questions…" She scowled.

"Alright then. Weird that you're _actually _cooperating." James teased.

"The curse. We're the only ones who remember. Why?" Snow stepped towards Regina's cell.

"Maybe some people just don't remember yet. Who knows." Regina spat.

"And… and how can we break it?" Snow asked.

"You think I'm going to _tell you? _That's _hilarious."_ Regina let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"You have no choice, Regina." James stepped in front of his wife.

"And who gets to decide that?" Regina backed further into her cell.

"We do." James stated simply.

"I don't care. I wouldn't know anyway. I didn't create it, I just sent it." She sat back on the small bed in the cell and crossed her arms.

"Then who created it?" James asked.

"Gold." Snow answered.

* * *

"Gold, we need to talk." James entered Gold's shop with Snow.

"Well it looks like we do. It's about the curse, isn't it?" He said at the counter of his shop. He didn't sound bothered or worried, either.

"Regina wouldn't give us answers about breaking the curse and freeing the rest of those mindless people out there. _You_ created it, so _you _tell us." Snow's tone was strict and stern. Gold could tell that she was getting tired of not having any answers.

"I've told you this before, and I'll tell you again. True loves' kiss can break any curse." Snow became frustrated at Gold's answer.

"James and I tried. It didn't work, obviously." She scowled at him.

"Not yours. Your daughter's. Emma, I mean. She was meant to break the curse, so she will." Snow stepped towards the counter.

"No. I know my daughter. She's protected herself from loving." Snow said with a hint of pain in her voice.

"Maybe. But in this world, every person has someone who can elicit true love from them. Which includes Emma." Gold smiled his mysterious smile.

"Snow… what about whoever Henry's father is? Surely Emma knows… I hope." James stepped up next to Snow.

"Then… then I guess we'll have to ask Emma." Snow nodded at James and they both headed towards the door.

"You're forgetting something." Gold said.

"Right. What do you want in return?" Snow turned around and faced him.

"Not much…" He said, shrugging.

"What? What do you want?" James was growing impatient.

"The name of your unborn child."

* * *

_**Message from the author**___

_**:O PLOT TWIST! Damn, Snow and James REALLY should be more careful with... whatever they do... But I hope you enjoyed, chapter 16 sooooon! **_


	16. It Starts Without Planning

**It Starts Without Planning**

Snow's face went as white as her name.

"But… she isn't pregnant." James looked over at his wife, who didn't respond. She looked shocked, or rather horrified.

"Snow…?" He placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. She quickly pulled away and left the shop. James went after his wife. He got in the car, and she was leaning against her window. Her eyes were closed; she always did this when she was in deep thought.

Or in deep regret...

* * *

The car ride home was unbearably silent. She didn't talk, she only thought, and worried herself sick.

"Snow… maybe he's wrong…?" He rubbed her arm.

"He doesn't lie." She said without expression. She didn't say anything else. She didn't answer any of his further questions or remarks; she just sat in silence, until they finally arrived home.

"Snow…" He said as she got out of the car.

"Don't." She said as she slammed the door and walked away from the car. She disappeared into the house, and he couldn't find her. Not in the basement, their bedroom, or anywhere. He decided to check the backyard.

He found her wrapped in a blanket, sitting on their small, outdoor bench on the backyard patio. He sat next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it yet?" He asked her, but she just shook her head.

"What are we going to tell them," Snow quietly started, "when… when they find out they were a mistake?" Pain ached in her voice.

"Snow, it's going to be okay… I know this is painful for you, but we can get through this, and take care of this new baby." James rubbed her arm.

"And what kind of world would we be bringing them into? A world where we do nothing but fight with Regina and Gold? They don't deserve that." She said with a breaking voice.

"I know they don't deserve that, but what choice do we have? Giving up another…" Snow interrupted him.

"No. Never. I… I can't give up another." She shook her head.

"Then we'll have to be strong… if he's right. Look; I'm going to go somewhere. When I come back, you're going to have to do something for me. Alright?" Snow didn't know what she had to do, but she agreed.

Less than thirty minutes James returned home to find Snow waiting for him.

"Take this bag. Go upstairs, and you'll know what to do." He handed her a bag, and she reluctantly went upstairs. She sat on the foot of her bed and opened the bag.

Three pregnancy tests. Three? She thought that James was just being careful.

* * *

About thirty minutes passed as James waited, nervously. They weren't ready for this. Emma, Angel, and Ana were all planned. Not this one.

After some more time, James decided to go check on his wife. He knew she would have been done by now.

"Snow?" He slowly opened their bedroom door. She was curled up under the covers, in their bed, facing the opposite wall. He looked at her, and then at the bathroom. The three pregnancy tests were lined up on the counter. He stepped towards them, and they all showed positive. He went back and sat down next to his wife. She was just blankly staring at the wall in front of her.

"It's going to be okay." He said, gently rubbing her side.

"And how do you know that?" Snow's tone was depressed.

"Because we always get through _everything_ together." He said with a faint smile, and even elicited a small smile from her. She sat up, and wrapped her arms around him, and held him tight. She wanted to run out of the room, and find someplace to sit alone, but all she _really _wanted was his comfort. She didn't want to bring a baby into a world where the only thing they know is fighting. They both had hope that by the time nine months passes, all of the fighting will be over.

"Charming… we both know that it's too early for another. Angel and Ana are barely even a year old, and… what will Emma think? James… we have to tell her." Snow's voice was worried, and she held him tighter in her arms.

"I know it's too early, and there are some things in this world that we just don't have any control over. And Emma… we don't have to tell her right now. We can wait a while, if that's what you want." He rubbed her back soothingly.

"When they're born, where will the new baby sleep?" Snow asked.

"I was thinking about that too. The basement is pretty nice, but it's empty. We can move our furniture down there, and let them sleep in here. Okay?" She nodded. The basement wasn't bad. It was well lit, had a hardwood floor, and was spacious enough for the two of them. Of course, they wouldn't have the luxury of their bathroom anymore, which really didn't bother either of them. But they were both determined to make this work. Even though they didn't plan to ever have another child, they were going to treat him or her like they treated all of their children; like the most precious thing they've ever laid their eyes on.

* * *

It had been a week since Snow and James found out about this unplanned child. Snow had grown even a bit excited. They decided that they should tell Emma soon, which Snow wasn't looking forward to. Snow knew her daughter would be beyond upset, and possibly even leave to Boston again.

After a long day at work for Snow, she stopped by Emma's office at the sheriff station to talk to her for a while. She stepped into her daughter's office, and saw Regina sitting in her cell, looking obviously bored. Then she saw Emma in the closed off area that held her desk, or rather, Graham's old desk.

"Emma?" Snow opened the glass door, and she was, as usual, reclining on her chair with her feet propped up on the desk.

"Uh huh?" She sipped a mug of hot chocolate with cinnamon. Henry must have been there.

"I… need to talk to you." Snow felt guilty, because she had told James that they would tell Emma together.

"What's wrong?" Emma noticed her mother's sad expression.

"Something's happened, and I don't want you to get upset about it… but…" Snow paused for a moment, almost regretting starting this conversation.

"What happened?" Emma leaned in to listen, with a confused look on her face.

"It's about James and me. We were irresponsible and stupid… and… Emma, please don't be angry with us, but..." Snow sighed.

"But what?" Emma crossed her arms as she stood up.

"I'm pregnant."

"Now?!" Emma's tone was dripping with anger.

"It was unexpected, I'm sorry. It was when we went to Rumple, and you know he always asks for a price." Snow shook her head in regret. "He asked for the name of our unborn child. We didn't even know. I was just shocked and ran out of his store. He didn't even ask James for anything else…" Snow looked up. Emma looked extremely hurt.

"I just found out that you were my mother. With Angel and Ana, it was different, because none of us knew that. But now we all know, and you two went and did _this. _It's like I'm invisible. Like I'm not even your daughter." Emma left the small, closed-in office area. Snow looked over at Regina through the glass. She wasn't paying attention, so she hopefully hadn't heard anything. Snow went after her daughter, and found her car gone. Emma was like Snow; quick. So, Snow just went home, hopefully to find Emma there.

* * *

Snow slowly pushed the front door open, and heard Emma's voice from the kitchen. But she wasn't talking to Snow, she was talking to James. Snow slowly walked to the kitchen.

"Emma, you just have to accept this. I told Snow that some things just can't be controlled, and this is one of them. We don't need to put her under anymore stress or pressure. Just, please." Snow was standing outside of the kitchen door, listening in on their conversation.

"I _know_, but why couldn't you guys just have been careful? What's so hard about that?!" Emma's tone was fierce.

"Things happen, Emma."

"Why do you sound so damn calm about this?!" Emma shouted.

"I'm not calm… I'm scared. Scared for her, our future… I don't know what to do. It's called biting your tongue to a stub and gritting through it. I don't want to upset her, and I don't want her to think this is a bad thing, either. I don't want her to see this child as a mistake. And it could be good, in the future. Who knows?" Snow smiled at the thought that her husband was only looking out for her.

And maybe he was right. Maybe this baby could be a good thing… But Emma would still need time. These types of wounds don't heal overnight.

"I know you're scared, I'm sorry, but I just… I'm hurt."

"I know, and it's normal for you to be hurt. Just… try not to be mad at Snow for this. It wasn't her fault." Snow smiled again, and since it sounded like their conversation was dying, Snow silently slipped away so they wouldn't notice her eavesdropping. Snow silently walked upstairs, into the bedroom. She laid on the bed and began to read, just in case Emma or James came in the room, she wanted to look busy.

"Snow?" James said as he opened the door.

"Hmm?" She looked up from her book.

"I know you too well. I know you were listening to us." She smiled.

"How?" She crossed her arms, still smirking.

"Because whenever you do something 'bad', you always try your hardest to look innocent." He laughed as he sat next to her.

"I guess you caught me." She laughed.

"What did you hear?" He asked.

"Just that last part… is that true? You… you think I see this child as a mistake?" Her voice was weighted and saddened.

"You made it pretty clear, I guess. Do you?" He questioned.

"No, of course I don't. They just weren't planned. I never meant to say they were a _mistake…_" She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Good, because I can't bear it when you say things like that. You aren't that way. It worries me." He rubbed her arm.

"And I'm scared too. I'm afraid Regina will do something if she finds out." Snow closed her eyes, and placed a hand over her stomach. Moments later, James placed his hand over hers.

"We'll be okay, Snow. I know it."

* * *

**_Message from the author_******

**_Now you might be thinking; "What the crap, this story is just repeating itself if Snow's going to have another baby". And all I can say is that this story is going to be different from anything you've read before. Like I've said before, I'm still not afraid to sacrifice a life to make the story good... even if that life is innocent.. *mysterious face* oooooOOOOoooOOOOh... Foreshadowing or not? Will someone die or no? This is what I want you to figure out, and bite your nails until they bleed! *evil laughter*_**

**_But back to seriousness, which I obviously can't do from hyperness, overexcitedness, etc. But, I hope you enjoyed chapter 16. Sorry for the long end note, and I will be uploading chapter 17 soon! ^.^_**


	17. It Starts As A Secret

**It Starts As A Secret**

Snow and James had been alone that night, downstairs, sitting on the couch and talking. They didn't know what to do about keeping Snow's pregnancy private. They couldn't just hide Snow away in the house for 9 months and simply hope she doesn't get seen walking around with a new baby afterwards. No, they decided that they should try to find a way to have Emma break the curse before then.

"And try to not let anyone know, or tell them. You never know who could be listening for Regina." James warned Snow.

"But, won't Regina already know?" She asked as James gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean Gold's probably already told her. You know how they are; one moment they're close allies, and another moment they're biting at each other's ankles. She's probably already well aware." Snow said, doubtfully.

"If he already has, then I'll stop at nothing to protect you and this baby. It's going to be okay." James comforted her.

* * *

"Gold, what are you doing here? I have no interest in talking to _you."_ Regina said, obviously annoyed with her "visitor".

"I don't doubt that you have no interest in talking to me. But I'm sure you'll want to know that Snow and James paid me a visit." Gold sat on the small couch in front of the cell.

"They did?" Regina stood up and went to the cell bars as Gold nodded.

"And I told them a bit of news that wasn't to their knowledge yet. It actually threw our dear Snow into quite a shock." Regina's brow creased.

"What did you tell them?" Regina wrapped her hands around the cell bars.

"Oh, I don't think I should tell you." Gold teased her. Regina was frustrated now.

"And why not?!" Regina leaned against the door.

"I don't know. I guess it's because I don't want to risk another _life_. Especially an innocent one." Gold's tone was now grim, and Regina could tell he was serious.

"What do you mean _innocent?_ Snow, James, or Emma; they aren't innocent. Her two new daughters? They're a different story. But none of them are innocent."

"You don't' know. You can't judge a person if they aren't even alive yet." Gold stood up.

"What?" Regina's tone had dropped an octave. Now she was curious.

"Snow and James should be more careful, shouldn't they? Unexpected pregnancies are the worst. They're going to have a hard time with this." Gold leaned on his cane.

"Do you mean… she's _pregnant_? And they didn't plan it… Hah, they're ruined! I know Snow, and she doesn't cope well with things like this." Regina gave another chuckle and sat on the bed in her cell.

"Yes, but I don't believe in taking an innocent life like you do. If you try to do anything to that child, you _will _regret it." Gold's gruesome tone ceased and he left the room.

* * *

"Emma, there's something Snow and I need to talk to you about." James said. Emma, Snow, and James were all in the living room.

"What's that?" Emma asked, looking up at both of her parents.

"Well, when we talked to Gold, he said the curse still needs to be broken with a kiss. We said it didn't work, but he said that the kiss needs to be yours. We were wondering about…" Snow looked expectantly at Emma.

"Henry's father?" Emma sighed.

"Yes." Snow said.

"Well, I can try to contact him, but… I don't know. I have his number, but I haven't called him for years. He doesn't even know about Henry." Emma leaned back in her chair.

"Either way, you need to look for him." James said.

"I can try." Emma replied.

* * *

"Neal?" Emma had finally contacted him.

"Emma? Emma, is that you?" Neal's voice said over the phone.

"It's me." Emma smiled.

"I haven't talked to you in a while. How's everything?"

"I'm fine. I'm living in a town, in Maine. It's called Storybrooke if…"

"If I want to see you? Of course I do. Tell you what; I'll be there as soon as I can. Probably a couple of weeks, but I'll be there, Emma. I'm excited to see you again."

"Me too. See you in a couple of weeks." Emma hung up with a smile on her face, then she turned to her parents.

"He's coming in a few weeks." Emma told them.

"A few weeks? Regina could know by then…" Snow placed her hand on her stomach.

"We'll just have to hope Gold hasn't told her already, alright?" James tried to ease his wife's worrying. She nodded slightly, with a sad expression on her face.

* * *

Snow snuck out of the house that afternoon, hoping James wouldn't notice her absence. She drove to the sheriff's station. She didn't know if Regina knew about the pregnancy yet, but she _had _to find out. She got out of her car, and quickly walked to her daughter's office. Emma was with Henry, so there was no chance that she would be there.

Snow didn't know what she would say to Regina. But knowing her, she would probably just say it right when she saw Snow. If she knows about Snow being pregnant, that is.

"Regina?" Snow asked as she stepped into the quiet office.

"I assume we need to talk. Is it about the little 'problem' you and your _Charming_ are having?" Regina smirked.

"I guess so." Snow sighed and approached Regina's cell.

"So talk. I'm waiting to hear this for myself. This is too good to be true." She huffed a sarcastic laugh. Snow narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips together.

"Now, you _listen _to me, and you listen hard. I don't care if my husband and I didn't plan this child; that doesn't mean I won't love them like I love all of my children. I know you're a vengeful woman, and I know you won't hesitate to take this baby away from me. But if you lay a finger on them, I don't give a damn what Henry wants; I _will _kill you. If I don't get to you first, my husband will. That's a promise. I normally wouldn't kill someone, because that's how I am. But now I'm a mother and I'd do anything to keep my children safe. Even if it means killing pathetic little _you._ Keep that in mind if you try anything." Snow abruptly turned around and walked out of the room, and Regina didn't say a word. She was in shock. Regina didn't know Snow_ actually _had the guts to kill.

And now she's just made a death threat in a tone she's never used before.

* * *

_**Message from the author**_

_**Uh oh... now Regina knows about Snow's unplanned pregnancy... I hope you enjoyed chapter 17, chapter 18 soon!**_


	18. It Starts After The Queen Knows

**It Starts After The Queen Knows**

"Snow? Where were you?" James asked his wife as she entered the house. She had been gone for about thirty minutes, for as far as he could tell.

"I was just… I… never mind." Snow began to walk away from her, but James stopped her.

"No, Snow, I know you. What's wrong?" His wife stared down at the floor.

"Nothing… I-I don't want to talk about it." She placed her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes.

"No, something's wrong. You can tell me, it's okay. Is it about the baby?" He asked as he embraced her.

"She knows." Snow said quietly.

"But it's going to be alright. She won't be able to hurt us as long as I'm alive." James reassured her.

"And _that_ is why I love you." Snow laughed.

"And what is '_that'_?" He joked.

"You always overrate yourself. You'd be dead if it weren't for me, Charming." She said through a bright smile.

"You're right. I definitely couldn't live without you." He smiled.

"Maybe you'll finally learn your place in this world." She teased as she walked off.

* * *

Two weeks passed and Emma was eagerly waiting to see Neal again. She was also worried about what he would think of their son. Would he take his son in? Neal was like Emma, though. Not too much of a family person. Lost in her thoughts, she then heard a knock at her door.

"Emma?" Snow opened the door to Emma's room. Emma had been lost in her thoughts of Neal, and had a worried look on her face.

"Yeah?" She said, shaking her trance away.

"Are you alright? I've noticed lately you've been keeping to yourself, a bit." Snow sat at the foot of Emma's bed.

"I'm fine." Emma replied, only to receive a scowl from Snow.

"I know you, Emma. Ever since _this_ happened," Snow put her hand across her stomach, "you've been locking yourself away in your room for hours. Are… are you still mad?"

"No, of course not. You know me, like you've said, but I can forgive you guys pretty quickly. Especially if you didn't mean to do anything to hurt me." Emma offered a sad smile.

"Because you know we'd never do anything to hurt you." Snow smiled. After a pause of silence, Snow stood up and left the room.

* * *

The next day, Snow was rushing around the house trying to get things done. In her busy state, she was stopped by James.

"Snow?" He asked as she was about to dash into another room.

"What is it?" She asked as she turned around. Dark circles were forming under her eyes.

"You've been running around the house all day since you got home from work. Maybe you should rest for a while." He said as he approached her.

"No I can't, I still have school papers to grade, Angel and Ana are almost awake from their nap, and I still have to-" James interrupted her.

"Snow, listen to me, you're pregnant; you shouldn't be rushing around the house like this, stressing yourself over things. It isn't good for you or the baby, so please, get some rest for a while. I'll take care of Angel and Ana."

"I-" Snow started to say, but stopped.

"Snow? You okay?" He looked at his wife's pale face.

"I'm fine…" She said quietly.

"No you aren't, Snow. Go get some rest." She nodded softly and quietly went upstairs. James felt sorry for his wife; she had to dash around the school all day, and then, come home to two needy infants.

And now, they'd have another little one soon enough.

* * *

Snow woke up to another person in the room. She cracked one eye open, and saw James getting into the bed. She looked out the window, and it was dark.

_How long have I been asleep? _Snow wondered. She looked at her husband, who had not yet noticed that she was awake. Snow wasn't tired, so of course she couldn't go back to sleep. But if she tried to get up, James would just tell her to lie back down, and that she needed "rest". So, there was no way around this, and she had no choice but to go back to sleep.

She tried sleeping, but it was impossible. After some time, her stomach became uneasy. She shrugged it off, thinking it was just the regular pregnancy nausea. But moments later, the uneasiness became sharp pain. She held her stomach with white knuckles, and let out a cry of pain.

"Snow? Is something wrong?" She felt James' gentle hand on her side.

"I don't know I just…" She said as she sat up.

"What happened?" He said, also sitting up.

"I just felt this… this pain. I don't know what happened." She said, shaking her head.

"Stay right here." He said, standing up. Moments later he returned with a glass of water and two small pills.

"How do you know these will help?" She asked as he put the two pills in her palm.

"Because you've had these cramps before. Don't you remember?" He asked, sitting back down. Then she remembered it; endless nights of horrible cramps with Angel and Ana, but he always helped her. She swallowed down the pills and lay back down next to James again. They talked for about half an hour, and her pain subsided, and she finally got back to sleep. This baby wasn't going to be easy, but she made it through three others before, she could do it again.

* * *

The next evening, Snow came home, and found James waiting for her. She had been gone all day since she got off from work, so he must be worried about her.

"Snow? You've been gone for 5 hours, and you didn't tell me where you went. Where have you been?" He walked towards his wife.

"I…" Tears welled in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry… I couldn't take this anymore." She said, sobbing, and returned the hug.

"What do you mean? Are you hurt?" He asked.

"I'm not hurt… only emotionally…" She said through her sobbing.

"Why? Snow, please, tell me what happened." He said, holding her tighter. She pulled her head away from his shoulder, and looked him directly in the eye, still sobbing.

"I had an abortion."

* * *

**_Message from the author_******

**_NO! Snow, what were you thinking?! Well, if you want to know, find out in the next chapter, soon!_**


	19. It Starts As A Nightmare

**It Starts As A Nightmare**

Snow's eyes flew open, and she saw James standing next to her, trying to wake her up.

"Snow, it's okay now, it was only a nightmare." He said as she sat up.

"No… it felt too _real_." She said, softly crying.

"But it's over now." He said as he sat down next to her.

"It was horrible, and when I had the nightmare about you dying, something bad happened to you shortly after it… what if something bad happens to the baby?" Snow put her hand protectively over her stomach.

"What happened?" James wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders.

"I came home one evening… and I was crying. You asked me what was wrong, and I said… I-I said I had an abortion." She started crying again. James looked a bit shocked. Her nightmares always were horrifying, because they targeted the fear in her brain and make them a reality.

"It's okay." He said, kissing her on the forehead.

"No…" Snow looked down at her stomach.

"Snow, it's alright. You need to stop assuming the worst whenever you have a nightmare. Stress isn't good for you or the baby, you _know _that." Her hand was still over her stomach, and James placed his hand over hers.

"I guess you're right." She smiled sadly, and lay back down.

"No one can hurt you, Snow. Not as long as I'm here." He smiled and lay back down next to her.

"I'll try to wake you if you have another nightmare. But get some sleep." James said as she curled against him.

* * *

"Gold, I need a favor." Regina was a bit unhappy with her guest, but she needed his help. She stood up and menacingly leaned against the bars of the cell.

"Why would I do anything for you, dearie?" He leaned on his cane.

"Because we've always been together through all of this. You know me, I know you. You've helped me, I've helped you. If you do this one thing for me, I promise that I'll help you." Regina glared at Gold, waiting for an answer.

"What do you want?" He asked sternly.

"My powers. My magic, I need it. I know you have the book. I know you can give them back to me." Her fiery tone was cold and unforgiving.

"Why do you need them? To do what? Hurt that baby? Because we both know that if you so much as touch Snow or that child, you'll be dead." Gold snapped.

"No. That's not what I need them for." Regina crossed her arms.

"Then _why _do you want them? Your only joy in life is to cause her misery._"_ Gold asked.

"I have a certain plan from what I've overheard from Snow and Emma. A man named Neal is coming to town. Henry's _father_. If Emma and this _Neal _love each other, that's enough to break the curse. I need to make sure that doesn't happen, because they will take my _son_ from me. I _won't_ let that happen." Rather than being harsh, her tone was aching with pain.

"You can't kill the man, Regina. He hasn't done anything to you, and what would Henry think when he finds out? Because we both know he _will. _Clever boy." Gold suspiciously smiled.

"Please. You help me do this and I promise you'll find your son." Gold's smile faded into a scowl.

"My son is none of your concern. But… I'll help you." Gold finally said.

"You will?" Regina was surprised by his remark.

"I don't want someone to lose their son like I have. Even if it's _you." _Gold sneered.

"I guess I'll be waiting here. You get the book, I'm not going anywhere." Regina smiled and sat down.

"And we have to do this before Regina gets back." Gold walked out of the room. About half an hour later, he returned.

"You almost took too long." Regina said. She was anxious for her powers back. Snow and James wouldn't stand a chance. Gold was flipping through pages in the decorative little book, with a purple, crystal heart on the front.

"Here," He said as he gave the book to her, "This spell returns powers that one has lost." Gold looked at the page, then back at Regina, with regret in his eyes. Reluctantly, he gently blew on the pages, and the letters gleamed purple as they floated to Regina. She closed her eyes, and let her powers return to her. She opened her eyes, with a new fury shining on her face.

"Something's wrong." Snow groaned as she clutched her stomach. Seconds ago, pain had shot through her womb.

"What is it? You're barely two months into your pregnancy." James was sitting next to his wife on the couch. He sat up and looked at her painful expression as she held her lower stomach.

"I don't know, it's just… something isn't right." She squeezed her eyes closed.

"It's probably just the usual cramps. Don't worry about it." Snow nodded, but she was still in deep thought. She of all people should know a pregnancy cramp, and this wasn't one. This was something different, like a disturbance. To take her mind off of it, she told James that she'd just go see Emma.

* * *

It was a Saturday, and Emma had just left the sheriff's station with Snow. They were both walking because neither of them wanted to drive that morning. They had been talking when Emma recognized a figure across the street.

"That… that's Neal." Emma's eyes lit up.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Snow smiled. Emma slowly walked across the street to the man.

"Neal?" She whispered.

"Emma? Is that you?" Neal smiled.

"It's me." She laughed as they hugged.

"I missed you so much." He laughed.

"Me too." She said, letting out a sigh. She lifted her head up, and slowly leaned towards him. As soon as their lips met, light shot out over the town. When they pulled away, they looked at all of the startled faces around them, one was her mother's.

The curse was broken.

* * *

_**Message from the author**___

_**BAM! New chapter. And uh... sorry for giving you guys a heart attack about Snow's nightmare. But now the curse is broken! Yaaaaaaaay! Now I can just put in some fluff until the next tragedy strikes. So yeah... until then! Next chapter soon, and sorry it took so long for me to post this :( Writers block, ya know? ;)**_


	20. It Starts, And It Breaks

**It Starts, And It Breaks**

"What the hell was that?" Regina asked. She was still in her cell, talking to Gold.

"It seems you're too late to enact your little 'plan'." Gold let out a laugh.

"What?" Regina reached her hand through the bars of her cell and placed her hand on the lock. Moments later, the door unlocked and flew open.

"It can't be…" She muttered as she looked outside of the window at the commotion.

"They'll soon be sorry." A smirk appeared on her face as she left the building.

* * *

"What's happening?" Neal looked around.

"I need to talk to you about… that. Follow me." Emma tugged gently on Neal's hand, and led him to Snow.

"This is… my friend. I live with her and her husband. Her name is Mary Margaret." Quickly catching on, Snow smiled and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you."

* * *

James had been gone that day, at work, when all of his friends and co-workers began to talk about their past lives and their fairy-tale selves. Since he was confused, he knew Snow or Emma would know what happened. So, he went home, because he knew they'd be there.

He silently opened the front door, and heard conversation in the kitchen.

"Snow?" He asked as he entered the kitchen. He became uneasy as soon as he saw the strange man sitting uncomfortably close to his daughter.

"David… we need to talk." Snow quickly stood up and hurried him out of the kitchen.

"That's Neal. Henry's father." Snow said in a hushed whisper.

"And the curse?" James asked, in the same whisper.

"Broken."

"So why didn't we go back?" He stood closer to her so he wouldn't be heard by Neal.

"I don't know…" Snow shook her head.

"Does he know about Henry?" He asked.

"Yes, we've told him." Snow nodded.

"And about our lives?"

"No. We can't tell him yet. He won't understand. And don't call me Snow, he'll get suspicious. Just stick with Mary Margaret." He nodded in understanding.

"Alright." He walked into the kitchen.

"My name is David, I'm sure you've already met my wife, Mary Margaret." James nodded towards Snow.

"Yeah, she has, but I don't understand why you don't call yourselves by your real names." Neal leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Our real names?" Snow and James exchanged worried looks.

"Yeah. It's Snow and James, right?" Neal looked confused.

"Who told you that? What do you know?" James' tone was fierce.

"I was told by a man named August, or Pinocchio if you must, years ago. He's here… somewhere." Neal shrugged.

"Then we need to find him. This man that just… spilled our personal lives out to Neal. That isn't right." Snow looked furious.

"Alright, Emma and Neal, come with me. Snow, you need to stay home in the condition you're in." James' words only made Snow angrier.

"No, I can go." Snow glared at James.

"You can't, not right now. I don't want anything to happen to you." James shook his head at Snow.

"What's wrong with her?" Neal lazily raised his hand and pointed at Snow.

"I'm pregnant." Snow looked over at Neal.

"Oh." Neal still looked as if he had a question on his mind.

"Snow, you can't go. Just, look after the girls while we're gone. We need to find this guy…" James headed for the door with Emma and Neal.

"James?" He felt her gently hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?" He whispered as he turned around.

"If he's dangerous, just, be careful." She sadly smiled.

"I will, but I don't think he'll be dangerous." James smiled back at his wife.

"Just keep her safe from… _anything." _Snow hugged James and left the room.

"Let's go." James turned to Emma and Neal.

"You're the only one here that knows what he looks like, now. Snow and I knew him as a kid, but now? That's a different story…" James shrugged at Neal.

"All right. I'll help you find him." Neal said as he opened the door.

* * *

Regina rushed down dark alleys, panting. She didn't want to be seen at this time. Now that everyone in the town knew who she was and what she did, they wouldn't hesitate to slaughter her.

She peered out of an alley at her destination. A grave smile crept over her face as she saw three people exit, leaving one behind.

Snow.

* * *

Snow aimlessly wandered around the house, not knowing what to with herself until her husband and daughter returned. As she laid her daughters down for their regular nap, she was surprised by a knock on the door. With the curse being broken, people would be reuniting with family members or lost loves, not visiting her. So, cautiously, she opened the door, and was startled by the face that peered back at her.

"Regina? How did you…?" Snow asked nervously.

"Oh, that's not the problem right now. The problem is that the curse is broken. Your _prince _and your daughter have gone out and left poor little you at home. Alone." Regina's soulless eyes bore into Snow's.

"And why do you care? Why can't you just leave my family _alone _for once?" Snow snapped back at her.

"I'll leave your family alone if you do something for me. If you follow me, and don't resist, I promise you and your family will be fine." Snow's eyes turned from fierce, to fearful.

"And you won't hurt them?" Her voice was shaking with fear.

"Not at all."

* * *

James, Emma, and Neal hadn't had any luck with finding Pinocchio. It was beginning to get dark, so they decided to just go home for the day. They let Neal stay at the bed & breakfast.

"Snow?" James asked as he opened the door. He didn't get a response, and grew worried. He rushed upstairs, checking every room. Angel and Ana were still soundly asleep, but Snow wasn't there. He all but ran downstairs to the basement, and she wasn't there. The backyard was empty as well.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, noticing her father's chaotic behavior.

"It's Snow. She's missing." James said, panting.

"Are you sure?" Emma worriedly asked.

"I'm positive." James looked at his daughter, expecting some kind of answer. He became nervous as worry and fear spread across her face.

"Regina."

* * *

James went with Emma, down the dark hallway of the sheriff's station. Emma swung the door open to her office. To James surprise, there was a figure in Regina's cell. But as he looked closer, it wasn't Regina.

"Snow?" He slowly walked towards the cell. She was huddled in the corner. She looked so fragile and innocent, and scared.

"Don't go any closer, or I'll kill her." Regina materialized from the darkness of the room.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you take my wife?" James' icy tone shouted.

"She didn't take me. I went with her." Snow's small voice came.

"She went with me, and in return, I wouldn't hurt either of you." Regina said.

"But why do you need her?" James asked.

"That's my business. The point is, if you try anything, I will kill her and your unborn child." James was becoming tense, not knowing what to do.

"Please, James. I don't want anyone to get hurt." Her voice was timid.

"Can I talk to her? Just for a minute?" James pleaded to Regina.

"Fine. But I've enchanted the bars of the cell. You can't reach through. You have 15 minutes and then you _leave_." Regina disappeared into the hallway.

"Snow…" James turned to his teary-eyed wife and approached her cell.

"I'm so sorry. It's my fault, I went with her…" She softly cried as she leaned against the bars of the cell.

"No, don't blame yourself. It's my fault, I never should have left you alone. I'm sorry I got you into this."

"There has to be a way for you to get me out of here without anyone getting hurt." Snow closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I think I know a way. No one will get hurt." Hope filled his eyes as he offered a sad smile.

"How?" She leaned towards him, to not miss a single word he said next.

"Gold… he can help us, I know it." She crossed her arms and backed up into her cell, considering her options.

"I don't know… won't he want something in return? We'll just have to make another sacrifice." Snow shook her head.

"I know, but what other option do we have? I can't leave you in here… I just couldn't." James said, sadly.

"Just find a way. I know you will." She smiled, disheartened.

"I will." He nodded.

"But, now you have to go. I love you." She sadly said, not wanting him to leave.

"I love you too." Regina entered the room behind them.

"James. It's time for you to go." Regina said sternly. He gave a subtle nod, and painfully left with Emma.

"You can't keep me here forever." Snow looked at Regina, tears still distinctly outlining her eyes.

"I beg to differ. You didn't think you could keep Rumpelstiltskin contained forever, but you did anyway, up until the curse." Regina sarcastically remarked.

"But he was just one person. In seven months, I'll have a baby to take care of. You can't keep us _both _locked away. And besides, I know my husband will find a way to get me out of here. Good _always _wins." She wrapped her hands around the bars on the cell. Regina gave her a solemn scowl and left the room.

* * *

"Gold, you have to help me." James said as he entered his shop.

"Seems like you've got a problem on your hands." Gold said calmly.

"You're damn right, and you're to blame. You gave Regina her powers back, right?" James walked up to the counter.

"I did, unfortunately." Gold nodded.

"Well, now she has Snow. If I go anywhere near my wife, she'll kill her. You made this happen, so _you're _going to help me fix this." James said as Gold huffed a laugh.

"And I would help you for a price, of course." James nodded.

"Anything. Just help me get my wife back."

* * *

_**Message from the author**___

_**So, it's pretty common in the show for Snow and James to be separated. And I thought, "Why not put it in my story?". This might last a few chapters, I don't know yet. But James will find Snow. :) Next chapter soon!**_


	21. It Starts With Separation

**It Starts With Separation**

Snow lay on the cell's bed, tracing her fingers along her stomach. A long month had passed since her imprisonment. Her daughters haunted her sleep, and she never knew if they were alright. Regina had cut her off from the rest of the town, and she was unable to speak to any of them. So without news of her family's safety, her usually horrid nightmares had grown unbearable. She'd awake, screaming, without her husband by her side to comfort her.

As thoughts of her family went through her mind, her eyelids grew heavy. The sheriff's station was empty, and it was early evening. She watched the office blur into blackness as she fell asleep.

* * *

Snow awakened to the sound of rustling in the room. Judging by the darkness outside of the window, it was only about midnight. She looked up at who was in the room, and to her surprise, it was Emma.

"Emma? Why are you here? If Regina sees you, she'll kill us both." Snow stood up as Emma moved to the front of her cell.

"There's no time. Gold found out how to get you out of here. The enchantment on your cell requires true love. I'm the product of it, so I have to do this." Emma stared at the lock on her mother's cell.

"Do what?" Snow looked confused as her daughter drew a knife from her pocket.

"This." She opened the knife and drove the blade into the tip of her finger. A drop of blood formed, and she smeared it over the lock, and it clicked. She swung the door open and her mother stepped out and hugged her.

"You're welcome for that, but we need to go. Now." Emma let go and hurried out of the room, followed by Snow.

"Where's James? Wouldn't he be here if he knew you'd be freeing me?" Snow asked, confused.

"He doesn't know. I told him that I knew a way to free you, but he told me not to go anywhere near you until he could go with me. It's 3 in the morning, no one knows I'm here but you." Emma explained.

"And what about Angel and Ana? Are they okay?" Snow asked, eager for an answer.

"They're fine, but James is a bit…" Emma looked for an answer.

"Depressed?" Snow asked with a sad expression.

"Not exactly, he's just always down. He even told me that 'he's failed you'." Emma said blankly.

"He hasn't failed me… I know he's doing his best." She sadly nodded as she opened the door to Emma's car.

"Well, I guess he'll be in for a surprise when you get home." Emma offered a smile as she started driving. After a bit of silence, Snow spoke up.

"Where's Neal?" She asked, facing Emma.

"Still staying at the bed & breakfast." Emma replied.

"Oh…" Snow said. She didn't really want to admit it, but she didn't care for this stranger entering their lives. Even though the curse was broken because of him, she wanted to be alone with her family now.

* * *

Emma walked up to the house first, and opened the door, to find James there, pacing, fully dressed and holding his car keys.

"Where were you?" He asked, nervously.

"Getting someone for you." She stepped aside, revealing Snow.

"… Snow?" He asked quietly.

"Charming." She said as she ran to him.

"I'm not leaving you again." He said as he locked his arms protectively around her waist.

"You better not." She laughed through tears, as he slowly leaned away.

"Are you alright? Did she hurt you?" He asked her as he placed his hand on her stomach.

"I'm fine, so is the baby." She nodded and put her hand over his.

"… Good." He said as they leaned towards each other.

"I'm just going to go…" Emma joked as they kissed.

"Don't leave me alone again." She whispered against his lips.

* * *

"I'm sorry" He whispered. They were lying together in their bed that night.

"For what?" She rested her chin on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Not being there for you or the baby." He said, closing his eyes.

"No, don't say that. You couldn't do anything to prevent what happened…" She said as she curled against him.

"Yes, I could have, I could've saved you…" He said, rubbing her back.

"She would have killed me, or worse, _you." _She looked at him, concerned.

"Not if I had stayed home. I could have protected you, and none of this would have happened." He looked down at her.

"Don't talk like that. It isn't like you." She smiled.

"I'm sorry." He said, running his fingers through her hair.

"Your hair grew while you were in there." He said, changing the subject.

"Not by much." She said, holding up a small curl.

"I think you should grow it out again. You'd be the 'old' Snow again." He joked.

"What? You don't like my short hair?" She giggled and lifted her head up, looking at him.

"No, I love it, but-" He shook his head.

"Oh, now you've done it. A man's worst nightmare; upsetting the pregnant wife." She joked.

"But you know I didn't mean it." He smiled as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"Of course not." She said quietly as she closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest.

"… I've missed this." She whispered as she began to fall asleep against him.

"I know you have. But we'll beat her, I promise." He said as he stroked her arm.

"We have to, at least before 6 months is up. I don't want to bring this baby into a world… like _this._" She sighed.

"You won't. I know she'll be taken care of before that happens. And if she isn't, I'll do anything to protect you both." Snow smiled at his words.

"I know you will."

* * *

"James?" Snow woke up, and the bed was empty. He usually slept later than her, so she was a bit worried. She stood up and walked downstairs, and found him by the window, looking out at the driveway.

"What is it?" She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Emma. She's gone." Snow looked at him, confused.

"Gone? She's not in her room?" He shook his head.

"No. Her belongings are gone, too." He said, standing up.

"I'll find her." Snow said, going to change clothes.

"Let me go with you. You said I can't leave you alone, didn't you?" He joked.

"Fine." She called from upstairs.

* * *

"Is Emma here?" Snow slowly walked up to the desk at Granny's Bed and Breakfast.

"She stopped by earlier. I told her we still can't let her in because of the no-felons rule. Then she said something about an apartment. Is everything alright, Snow?" Granny looked at her, concerned.

"No, she ran off without telling us." James spoke up as Snow turned to him.

"My old apartment. She's there." Snow said as she walked towards the door.

"Thank you." James turned and followed his wife.

"Hurry." She said as she got into the car.

"You could have at least thanked her." James joked.

"Well I'm in a bit of a rush." She said back.

"If you say so."

* * *

"Emma?" Snow knocked on her old apartment door. When no one opened the door, Snow turned to James.

"You have your pocket knife, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" He asked as he gave it to her. She bent down to the lock and took a bobby pin from her hair. She bent the bobby pin straight, and put both the knife and pin into the lock. After a moment of her moving the knife and pin around in the lock, she opened the door.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" James asked his wife, shocked.

"I used to be a thief, you know." She said as she stepped inside.

"Right." He followed her.

"Emma?" Snow looked around the old apartment.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I left…" Emma said as she emerged from a room.

"Did you rent out this apartment?" Snow asked as she approached her daughter. Emma nodded in response.

"Why?" Snow asked.

"Since there's a new baby on the way, I want you guys to use my old room there. And, I think it's about time I live on my own again." Emma shrugged.

"Are you sure that's it? I mean… I know you still have a hard time accepting that we're your parents." Snow sadly smiled.

"No, it's not that. I just thought you might appreciate… privacy." Emma looked a bit hurt.

"Not if it means losing you." James shook his head.

"I know, but I want you two to not have to struggle with the new baby." Emma said.

"If that's what you want, then you can live here. Just make sure you visit us." Snow smiled and hugged her daughter.

"I will."

* * *

"You're sure you're alright?" James asked his wife on the way home. He could tell that she was upset about their daughter moving out.

"I'm fine…" She said. But he knew her too well.

"Snow, she'll visit, I promise. She's not pulling away." Snow turned to him.

"And how do you know that? How do you know she isn't hurt about something?" Snow crossed her arms.

"Because just like you, I know my own flesh and blood. She may not have liked me as David, but I know her well enough." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand that you're trying to cheer me up, but… but you still don't know that..." She sighed as she looked away.

"She'll be fine on her own, Snow. She did that for 29 years, didn't she?" He asked her, and she softly nodded.

"And we knew she'd be okay when we sent her away." He reassured her.

"We did…" She said as she leaned against the car window.

"So do the same now."

* * *

_**Message from the author**___

_**Yeah, so I decided I wouldn't make the separation last long, for you guys! I hate when they're separated on the show... I hope you enjoyed, chapter 22 soon!**_


	22. It Starts With Being Together Again

**It Starts With Being Together Again**

"Where is she?!" Regina stomped towards Gold.

"I'm sorry Regina, you'll have to be more specific." Gold grinned at her.

"Snow. She's gone." Regina leaned on the counter in his shop.

"Well, I told you that you shouldn't have done anything to her or the baby." Gold replied.

"I didn't do anything to her. All I did was…" Regina looked down and closed her eyes.

"Locked her up like an animal?" Gold asked.

"No I just-" Regina looked up at him with fierce eyes.

"You just _what_? Locked up the innocent pregnant woman as some type of revenge? Face it, Regina; there's no way to make that sound pretty." He glared at her intensely.

"I don't care what you think." She shook her head.

"You might not care, but you know it's true." He said.

"So where is she?" Regina said, changing the subject.

"Where do you think? With her family." Gold responded.

* * *

"But there has to be another reason." Snow was curled up against James, on the couch.

"Snow, she left because there's another baby on the way in this house, and it's already full. She was only trying to help." He tried comforting her.

"No. You know how she is; she's blocked herself away from the rest of the world, keeping her feelings locked up. She's always been insecure, and now she's moved out. Do you remember how she reacted to us telling her we were her parents? Or how she reacted when I became unexpectedly pregnant?" Snow looked at James, expecting answers.

"No, she'll be fine, you'll see." He said, wrapping an arm around her and bringing her closer.

"I wonder if she's still mad about that…" Snow said, placing her hand on her stomach.

"Snow, you've got to stop acting like this. Emma isn't mad, I promise." As he finished his sentence, a knock came from the door.

"Maybe it's her." Snow stood up and looked out the window.

"It… it's Regina." She turned, white-faced, to her husband.

"Stay here while I go talk to her." He said as he stood up and went to the door. She did as he said, and moved back further into the house.

"Is she here?" Regina said strictly.

"Regina, just leave. Stop coming after Snow, she doesn't need this paranoia when she's pregnant." Regina just looked back at him with fierce eyes.

"I warned you two. I said that if you go near her, I'll kill her. That still stands." Regina crossed her arms.

"Too bad I wasn't the one that freed her. It was Emma." James told her.

"Well, I need to see her." She said sternly.

"No. Just go." He said, closing the door in her face. He waited there, until Regina left, and went to find Snow.

"Snow?" He found her upstairs, staring out the window at Regina, leaving.

"Snow, it'll be okay." He said, wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his head on her shoulder.

"She's not going to leave us alone, and I just want what's right for this baby…" She looked away from the window and closed her eyes.

"No, Snow. She's going to leave us alone eventually, and this baby _will _have what's right." He said softly.

"No, she'll keep coming at us until she wins. It's all she wants to do." She moved away from the window and sat on the edge of the bed, holding her stomach. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"We'll be alright. Have faith." She looked up at him with a knowing smile. She didn't remember how many times she'd heard that before.

"I will, but having faith is difficult when you don't know whether your unborn child is going to be okay or not." Her smile faded and she shook her head.

"No, Snow, please don't talk like that, it scares me when you doubt. You used to be strong, and able to get through anything. I miss that Snow. What happened to her?" James asked as she tucked her head under his chin.

"Things fade…" She said quietly.

"No, you're still the same Snow I married, somewhere in there." He smiled at her softly as she looked up at him.

"And you're still the same Charming I married; always trying to comfort me in hard times, and being there for me." She smiled sadly at him, and leaned up towards him. She closed her eyes as their lips met, and she let out a sigh that she didn't know that she was holding in.

"Emma won't be home for an hour." He said with a cunning smirk as she gave in. He kissed her, pushing her further back against the bed. They both took a moment to bask in each other's presence and intimacy. She laid back against the pillows, James lying on top of her, still kissing her. She turned her head as he kissed her neck and ran his hands up and down her thighs. She shed her shirt and tossed it aside, leaving only her thin bra in his way. They continued like this for a few minutes, when Snow began to push him away.

"What is it?" He asked, confused. She turned her head towards the door, and as if on cue, one of their young daughters began to cry in the other room. Instinctively, Snow got up and covered herself with a robe and went to get the crying baby. Moments later, she returned holding Ana.

"Every time." Snow said, laughing.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Every time we get a moment _alone_, something interrupts us." She smiled at Ana in her arms as she sat down next to him.

"Apparently not _every _time." He smiled as he placed his hand over her stomach.

"I guess not." She soothed her crying daughter and put her back in her room. She came back in and lay down next to James.

"So where were we?" She smirked as she dropped her robe to her ankles. She sat on the edge of the bed, and James grinned as he pulled her to him by her waist. As soon as their lips met again, the door opened, startling both of them from their intimate trace.

"Mom, what the hell?!" Emma shielded her eyes from both of them. Snow pulled the sheets up to her chin; she didn't want her daughter to see her like this.

"You're… you're home early." Snow stuttered.

"I kind of regret it…" Emma said, backing out of the room.

"You might want to leave for about another hour." James called after her as she left the room. Snow quietly laughed and curled into her husband's side.

"Fine, and Mom, I can hear you." Emma called from down the hall. Moments later, she slammed the front door and left. Snow turned to James and whispered.

"Every time." She laughed and stood up.

"And where do you think you're going?" He joked as she put her robe back on.

"All of these interruptions killed the mood." She teased as she walked out.

"So I just left him. His eyes looked like they were begging." Snow laughed and leaned back into the seat at Granny's.

"Enough, please." Emma scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Sorry." Snow smirked.

"Why did you leave the poor bastard, anyway?" Emma laughed.

"Served him right." Snow said with a shrug.

"Why? You two have been separated for a month and now he finally has you back. As gross as it is to encourage my parents to do… whatever it is you were about to do, you two need some time together." Emma said.

"I don't know." Snow shrugged and laughed.

"You're insane." Emma laughed along with her.

* * *

Snow was once again wrapped in her husband's arms. It was midnight, and of course he was already asleep. Falling asleep was never easy for her. But tonight was different. Usually she couldn't sleep because her eyes wouldn't stay closed, but tonight she just didn't want to. Other than the fact that she felt something was wrong and out of place.

She shifted under the blankets to try to get comfortable, but nothing worked. James noticed her movement but barely stirred. He cracked an eye open, watching her. She turned and looked at his grinning face.

"What's so funny?" She urged.

"You're just so cute." He laughed and shook his head.

"What? When I'm frustrated?" She sighed and sat up.

"Of course." He laughed, and she couldn't help but laugh too.

"I can't sleep, naturally. I just…" Her hand flew to her stomach as she squeezed her eyes shut in pain.

"Snow?" He sat up and put his hand on her back.

"Are you okay? Snow, talk to me." But she didn't respond and he only grew more worried.

"I'll get you some water." He stood up and rushed downstairs, not noticing Emma sitting in the kitchen.

"What's the hurry?" She asked, reading a newspaper.

"Something's wrong with Snow. We were talking and she held her stomach like something happened. She's in pain, I need to get back to her." He said, rushing back out of the kitchen with a glass of water. Emma looked at him with an expression, both confused and worried.

"Snow?" He walked to her side and sat on the bed, giving her the water. The pushed it away and stood up.

"What's wrong? You have to tell me, Snow." He said as he set the water down and stood up.

"I don't know…" She said in a voice shaking with pain. She ran her hand over her stomach, trying to ease the pain as she paced in the room.

"Just lay back down, I'm sure it-" James' face went pale as his wife collapsed to the ground.

* * *

**_Message from the author_******

**_I'm baaaaaaack. Sorry for the long holiday break. But now I'm back, with more drama and suspense for you all! Chapter 23 sooooooon _**


	23. It Starts As Dead Hope

**It Starts As Dead Hope**

Snow opened her eyes and looked around the hospital room. She was confused, and aching everywhere.

"James?" She called out into the dark room. No response. She sat up quickly and let out a sharp cry of pain. She looked down at her stomach and placed a protective hand over it as James entered the room.

"Snow, take it easy." He said soothingly as he walked to her side.

"Why? What happened?" She said as she rubbed her stomach.

"The baby…" He looked down at her stomach and placed his hand over hers, as he pressed as kiss into her forehead.

"Is the baby…?" She looked at him with a horrified face.

"There was nothing they could do." He said softly as she started crying.

"It's my fault… now that's two children of mine that I failed…" She said as she held him close to her.

"Snow, it will be okay." He tried comforting her with no success. They spent hours this way, mourning in each other's arms. She kept insisting it was her fault, when neither of them actually knew what happened. Later they found out that the baby died from illness. Even days after she left the hospital, either Emma or James found her clutching her stomach in pain, or even rubbing it. She was depressed. She didn't talk, eat, or sleep. It went back to the way it had used to be. Until Regina started making herself known more.

James was sitting down next to Snow, who was lying across his lap. He was gently stroking her arm, but nothing was said between them; words weren't needed. Snow was quietly still basking in her sorrow. James stared down at his wife. Her eyes were dull, with the color drained. Her face was paler than usual. Her breathing was slow and effortless. He could see that she wanted to give up. But even in her depressed state, she was beyond beautiful. He kissed her forehead as the doorbell rang. With Snow sprawled across his lap, James couldn't move, and he knew Snow wouldn't budge. Emma was working, so she couldn't open the door. It was late anyways, so they didn't know who would be at the door if they opened it. So the minutes passed, and they assumed the person went away. But the door's lock clicked and the door opened. Regina stepped into the living room and Snow barely even looked up as Regina smirked.

"Just came by to say I'm sorry for your loss." She said, barely meaning it, with the smirk still on her face.

"That was weeks ago. Why do you care?" James said, standing up.

"Because now she's depressed and broken." She looked at the motionless Snow.

"How did you get in here?" He asked.

"How do you think?" Regina held up a glowing hand. Magic. After gazing at Regina's hand, James said and looked down at Snow, who was still lying down on the couch.

"Please," he said as he turned to Regina, "just leave. She doesn't need this right now." Regina gave him a blank stare. Did he really expect she'd leave?

"No." She answered with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Snow's small voice said as she sat up.

"And why would I tell you?" Regina snapped at Snow.

"Go. Now." James began to push Regina towards the door. He was fed up with her.

"Good luck with your two daughters." Regina smirked in the doorway.

"We have three." James growled angrily as he began to shut the door in her face.

"Are you so sure of that?" Regina put her foot out and stopped the door.

"Leave." He said as he forcefully closed the door. He turned around and Snow was standing behind him.

"What did she mean by that…?" She said with teary eyes as he walked to her and hugged her.

"Don't worry about it." He said as she rest her head on his shoulder. She nodded slightly and closed her eyes.

After Regina had left, James insisted that their daughters were fine. Snow wanted to believe that, but after what had recently happened to their unborn, little faith remained. James and Snow sat at the couch for hours again. As they talked, James would see Snow nervously tracing the bandage on her stomach with her fingers. He would take her hand and hold it with both of his to stop her from thinking about what they lost. They talked for a while longer, and James eventually fell asleep. Snow snuck away from him and silently walked upstairs to check on their daughters.

James was woken up by her sobs.

* * *

_**Message from the author**___

_**Grrr! I feel so bad for waiting a long time to post this. Forgive me? ;) Sorry for the short chapter. I HAD to give it a dramatic ending and I couldn't put in that much fluff. Poor Snow! Chapter 24 (hopefully) soon!**_


	24. It Starts With Only Two

**It Starts With Only Two**

His wife was under depression's spell. Again. Her fragile heart was slowly dying. David shook these thoughts from his head as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He kept walking in the chilled air towards Regina's house with his gun secured to his belt. She had gone too far by… _killing_… an innocent life. All they had left was Angel. Ana… her fate was unknown to them. Tears rolled down David's cheeks. He didn't know if he was crying out of anger, crying for his wife, or crying for the life they lost. He was going to end this once and for all, though he felt guilty about hiding this from Snow. He knew she would have stopped him, but he had to kill Regina. Henry wouldn't let this go, but Regina took it too far.

* * *

"Mr. Nolan?" Regina asked with a knowing smirk as she opened her door.

"You know _exactly_ why I'm here." His tone was alarming to Regina.

"To avenge your dead daughter?" Regina almost laughed. Her laugh faded as he shoved her back into her house.

"You _killed_ a newborn! How the hell can you be so cruel?!" David put his hand on the gun on his belt.

"Any little brat of yours deserves death." As she finished her sentence, her blood ran cold.

The barrel of the gun stared back at her as David's finger wrapped around the trigger.

Regina's world went black.

* * *

"David?!" Snow's panicked voice rang out from above her unconscious husband. Before David had killed Regina, Regina had managed to knock him against the wall with her magic.

Snow had sat at home and grew worried about him, and when she found out that he was gone, he knew he went after Regina. She walked to the mayor's house and found a dead Regina, and an unconscious David. She didn't know what to feel. Anger? Relief? Should she plunge further into her depression, knowing that Regina died at the hand of her husband? The thoughts haunted her as she shook her husband awake.

"W-What?" He asked groggily as she shook him.

"What did you do?!" She said in a voice breaking with tears. David sat up and looked over at Regina's body that she had covered with a sheet.

"I…" David looked at Regina's body in disbelief as Snow stared at him.

"David…" Her voice was almost a whimper. He looked back at her with a haze in his eyes.

"She didn't deserve death…" He watched her helplessly as tears spilled onto her cheeks.

"Snow… it had to be done." He reached for her but she stood up and backed away from him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked as she continued to cry. Every time he stepped closer, she would step farther away from him.

"Because I…" He couldn't find the right words as she looked down and stared at the floor.

"Because you didn't want me to go after you and stop you? Because you didn't want me to do the _right_ thing?" Her tear stained cheeks had become red with anger as he stepped closer.

"Snow, she went too far. You know that." He said as he put both of his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"Don't touch me." She pushed him away and glared at him.

"Snow, please…" He said as she walked out.

* * *

"Mom?" Emma asked as she heard her mother enter the house.

"Don't talk to me!" Snow yelled as she walked upstairs.

"Woah, what did _I _do?" Emma snapped back as she followed her upstairs. Snow cautiously walked into Angel's room, almost afraid of seeing her gone as well. She leaned against the crib and stared down at her sleeping daughter as Emma walked in after her.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Emma asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"She's… she's dead." Snow said quietly as she put her hand on Angel's forehead.

"You have to move on… Ana isn't coming back. It wasn't your fault." Emma crossed her arms and sighed as she calmed down- she even felt a little guilty for her previous words against her mother.

"No… Regina…" Snow's words caused Emma to give her a curious look.

"She's dead?" Emma raised a brow, knowing her mother couldn't kill.

"David, he…" Snow's words faded as she tried to prevent herself from breaking down in front of her daughter. Emma rolled her eyes and walked out. She should have known that idiot had something to do with this. Emma still hadn't forgiven the "Storybrooke David" part of him for breaking Mary Margaret's heart countless times.

Emma furiously dialed David's number as she paced in the kitchen.

"Hey…" Emma could tell by David's tone that he already knew why she was calling him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? And where are you?!" Emma's frustrated tone rang in his ears. She definitely had her mother's vocal cords.

"I'm at Regina's house…" He sighed, sounding depressed.

"Get your ass over here. Now. No arguing." And with those last words, Emma hung up before anything else could be said.

* * *

"Emma?" David asked as he walked back into their house. Before he knew it, a forceful hand was on his shoulder, jerking him into the other room.

"She's upstairs. Sleeping. You're sleeping at the inn tonight." Emma's tone was stern, and he looked at her eyes; the piercing look delving him into a flashback.

* * *

"_Charming!" Her irritated voice echoed down the halls. He walked into the bedroom, where her call emitted from._

"_What's wrong?" He eyed her, sitting on the bed, as she gave an angry groan. _

"_Make her stop." She hunched her swollen stomach in pain as he began to chuckle._

"_It's not funny!" She glared as if she was looking into his soul, as he would describe it. Her piercing emerald eyes stared him down as he sat down next to her on the bed. _

"_Look…" he began as he brushed a long black curl of hair out of her face, "I may not know what you're going through, but I want to help in any way I can." Her penetrating glare had faded- leaving a softened look in her eyes. She smiled as her caressed her face lightly._

"_Just stay here with me?" She said in a soft voice, the smile still lingering on her lips. _

"_Of course." He whispered, slowly bringing his lips to meet hers._

* * *

David shook back to reality as he heard the tender voice that he had been longing to hear.

"David?" Snow stood in the doorway of the room Emma had pulled him into. The frustrated look on Emma's face softened as she saw her mother in the doorway.

"Snow…" He walked towards her but she only took more steps back, away from him.

"Don't." She said as she crossed her arms.

"I had to kill her, Snow. It had to be done and you know that." His words brought tears to her eyes.

"Just stop saying that!" She said as Emma walked to her.

"Mom, just go back upstairs. I can handle this." Snow forced back a smile as she heard her daughter speak. She actually cared about her. Snow looked back at David.

"You didn't have to kill her… it didn't have to be this way. We could have brought her to justice in a less violent way…" She let her tears freely stream down her cheeks as David looked at Emma.

"Let me talk to her alone." He pleaded. Emma rolled her eyes and walked upstairs. Snow watched Emma leave before turning back to David.

"David…" She choked back a sob. Cautiously, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She didn't push him away, thankfully, but she didn't respond to his hug either.

"We'll get through this." He whispered. She pulled back and looked at him.

"But I'm not getting through it with _you._" Her eyes hardened into a glare again.

"Leave." She said as she walked back upstairs.

* * *

**_Message from the author_**

**_I wonder what would happen if they got divorced... hmm... more chapters soon! I'm having spring break so I'll have some extra time. Chapter 25 soon!_**


	25. It Starts With a Break

**It Starts With A Break**

"I just need a break." Snow said over the phone. She paced their bedroom as she spoke to David on the phone.

"From me?" He said in a voice, a mixture of pain and frustration.

"Well when you put it that way…" She trailed off as he sighed.

"Fine, fine. But can I at least see you sometimes?" His voice pleaded.

"I don't think you understand the purpose of 'a break'." She said. She could almost sense him roll his eyes, even from his small room at Granny's, far from her.

"I just can't stand to be away from you though…" He said sadly.

"I know, but… remember that you did this to yourself." And with those words, Snow hung up quickly. She sighed in frustration as she lay back against the bed, putting her hands on her head, rubbing her temples in attempt to calm her growing migraine. Hearing his angst-filled voice moments ago only made it worse. Snow missed him, but she couldn't allow herself to give in. She wanted to see him and be near him. She wanted his arms around her, comforting her. She wanted to hear his low whisper as he placed a kiss on her cheek, telling her that everything would be alright. But it wasn't going to be alright. He had murdered Regina…

And there was no going back from murder.

* * *

He groaned with anger as he almost threw his phone across the small inn room. His wife was a complicated woman. Very, very complicated…

He wanted to see her more than anything, but she kept pushing him away. Did she really want him gone? He hated this. He could almost picture her fragileness- her regular state when in depression. But he envied her. She was stronger than he was right now.

He had to see her. He couldn't take it any longer.

* * *

Snow opened her eyes as she heard the bedroom door creak open.

"Hey." Emma smiled at her mother's tired eyes. Snow realized she must have fallen asleep. That usually happens when she's in a fit of frustration, anger, sadness, and heartbrokenness- she would just fall asleep from the strong emotions exhausting her.

"Sorry for… waking you up." Emma said as she sat at the foot of the bed.

"It's alright…" She mumbled as she sat up, straightening her ruffled hair.

"I just thought that you'd like to know that the asshole called. Begging to see you." Emma rolled her eyes, making Snow shudder- Emma was just like David. But Snow couldn't help but chuckle at Emma's name for him.

"I told him to leave you alone, though." Emma tried to reassure Snow as she chuckled.

"You didn't have to do that." She said as she wrapped her arms around herself, as if she was cold. But Emma sighed because she knew it was because she missed David.

"You know, you don't have to push him away. You can still see him. Just beat his sorry ass until he understands the concept of 'Don't kill people'." Emma laughed as she laid back against the bed, Snow laughing with her.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time that I hurt him." She grinned as her laughing ceased. Emma tilted her head in curiosity.

"You've hurt him before?" Emma asked as Snow grinned proudly.

"I shot him with an arrow once… punched him… slapped him more than a few times…" Snow trailed off as Emma started to laugh.

"Damn!" Emma laughed as Snow looked down at her ring in silence. Emma grew quiet as she saw Snow's painful expression. Emma stood up as her mother looked at her.

"I'll go. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Emma looked down at Snow's ring.

"No, it's alright. I just miss him…" Snow twisted the ring around her finger anxiously as Emma walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

David hesitantly knocked on her door. Well, it technically wasn't hers since they shared the house… sort of. Not exactly both of theirs anymore since she had kicked him out. She opened the door cautiously, and sighed as she saw him.

"I thought I told you to stay away?" She said in frustration. Although her expression was that of strength and stability, but he could see in her eyes that she longed to be in his arms.

"I had to see you. And I know you miss me, Snow. I know you too well." Her heart sank as he said this. He _did_ know her too well. He knew his wife too well.

"But what you did… it hurt me." She looked down and crossed her arms.

"I didn't want to hurt you, though." He said softly as she looked back up at him.

"I know you didn't. But you did and it's too late now…" She backed up and attempted to close the door, but David reached up and stopped the swinging door with his hand.

"Leave!" She said, becoming angry, as she tried to move his hand away from the door.

"I'm not going anywhere, Snow." His stern tone caught her off guard as she looked at him. Her attempts to push him away from her stopped as he stepped towards her.

"I won't leave you here like this." She took a step back as tears formed in her eyes. He stepped into the house and closed the door behind him.

"No. No. I can't see you. Leave!" Tears ran down her face as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly as she sobbed against his chest. She gave in and hugged him back as he brought his hand to her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"Don't go…" She whispered as she looked up at him, his hand caressing her cheek gently.

"I won't. I told you I'm not going anywhere." She cried again as he said this, and he found himself choking back tears. He leaned back against the door as he ran his hand through her hair; now at least halfway down her back. He smiled- he had missed the old Snow. The woman who needed him. The woman who he needed. He slid down to the floor, sitting down with her in his lap as she quietly sobbed. She closed her eyes as he rubbed her back. She had finally been broken. The trauma of the events of the past few months poured out of her eyes as liquid. She was freeing herself of them and the weight finally lifted from her heart as she sat quietly in his arms. She looked back up at him and saw his smile. Her lips reflected his smile as she was comforted.

"How do you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" She said in a broken, confused voice. His question caught her off guard. What was he talking about?

"Even when you cry, you're beautiful." He smiled as he wiped away the last stray tears as she smiled wider. He put a single finger under her chin and slowly brought her lips to his. Her body had been tensed up, and he felt every muscle in her body relax as their lips met. He deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slip into her mouth as she graciously gave him access. She moaned softly as she let her worries fade away. His hand slowly glided down her hip to her thigh as they continued to kiss. She pulled back and eyed his hand.

"Not yet." She said, holding back a smirk. She knew she was teasing him as she pushed his hand away. He wanted her. He wanted to reclaim her as his wife, but of course she rejected.

"Alright." He said with a sigh as he stood up with her.

"Maybe tomorrow." She said, finally letting the smirk spread across her face. He kissed her again as she smirked.

* * *

Maybe he'd "have" her the next day.

And maybe he would get to sleep in his own bed tonight.

* * *

_**Message from the author**___

_**I'll just warn you guys ahead of time... smut in the next chapter! David is going to have his Snow... with detail. I don't know why I felt like doing this, but I did. You can skip the next chapter if you want, nothing important will happen. Well, unless you count... yeah. I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 26 soon!**_


End file.
